RWBY Hero's Rebellion (Reworked)
by SharpeFate71
Summary: What if Atlas won the Great War? And that it didn't bring peace, but a nightmare of terrible science used on humanity. They have a navy that dominates the world that is secretly controlled by a hidden dark force. Ozpin plans to gather students from all around the world to turn that into a disadvantage by creating the greatest Hero's the world has ever seen and start a Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1-Pilot

Hello and welcome to the reworked fanfiction. I carefully went through paragraph to paragraph to ensure the wording and story is in order. Ive done my best to proof read everything. I changed little and added a little more here and there to make things clear plus better. I really hope you enjoy.

 **RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 1**

 **The New World of Remnant by Qrow Branwen**

OK, so how did Mantle win the Great War you may ask? Well their technology was the deciding factor, not just any tech but space flight. Created at its time, advanced satellites with a new dust combination that broke the atmosphere. With hidden eyes in the sky, they took photos and saw the king of Vale was deploying his army in Vacuo for an ambush, the joint Mantle and Mistral forces redirected themselves to take the Vale capital by surprise. It was a shocking blow to the world that leads to a series of victories for Mantle until the war was over and tragically the world was not ready to live under the rule of Mantle. You may be asking now, what happened to the capital Mantle and its king? How did Atlas rise in power and what's going on with their allies Mistral? Well, that's a story for another time.

In the years to come after their victory they have since abandoned their space program and focused on more expansion and strengthening occupation over their newly conquered territories. Blazing fleets, monstrous fortifications, huge slave armies of robots and a vile antidepressant medicine that suppresses human will. It helps keep the Grimm away, however Atlas has a much darker role in using it to control humanity.

Atlas calls this a new age of power, learning and prosperity in a new world but it's still the same as the old, just more technical and darker. Well, it's not all bad. There are more cities than thought possible, the population is growing higher than ever before and the average life expectancy continues to reach record levels. However, a long life under an oppressive and aggressive rule is miserable. So, some people don't mind shortening our own lives in the hope to change that for everyone else in the world for the better.

That's when we come in, The Rebellion. Our leader Ozpin calls us the Home Guard of Vale and if Atlas wants to rule us then they will have to work harder for it. And I can say for sure that we are certainly failing at it miserably. Lately, the Home Guard has been met with several failed missions that have crippled our operations on this side of the continent. Atlas Naval Intelligence is smarter than we first believed that countered our movements, on top of this infighting amongst ourselves and other rebel groups have made Atlas occupation very easy. We have since fallen back to our hideouts like rats, Ozpin is now focusing on stockpiling supplies and infiltration of the Atlas military. Seeking out new recruits, sympathetic supporters and weak links in every Atlas organisation big or small.

Our numbers have sadly dropped to less than thirty in the big cities of Mountain Glenn and the capital. But for now, we will always stand as a reminder that there are still free people that fight for all of us against the dark forces we see today and most importantly, the ones we cannot see.

 **Ruby Rose**

In the clear open sky Ruby was having the time of her life, until "Ruby get back here now, over!" said a voice through a headset.

Ruby was finally flying solo and she was enjoying every minute of it "No Sir, over" she replied happily while flying a victory roll in the air. Ruby loved flying even though she was a better huntress then a pilot, Ruby than took the time to admire the view of the country while her base commander was getting frustrated that she wasn't listening, she did several manoeuvres just to feel the pressure pushing as she twists, turns, pulls up and down the weight of it felt good.

command then demanded again "Get back to base now, your time has passed and. And... Oh, Ruby keep calm" Then suddenly the base commanders tone changed to concern.

Ruby didn't understand "What?" She asked then looked around to see two Atlas fighter jets fast approaching.

Though a headset Ruby then heard demands from the Atlas jets, "unidentified aircraft, state your identity, origin and current cores, comply or you will be shot down."

Command tried to advise, "Ruby, do not make any sudden moves we have a plan for this." As the two jets pull up at both sides, Ruby slammed on the breaks and tilted her plane's nose up to dramatically slow her speed surprising the jets as they fly past, then the two jets broke off left and right and Command yelled: "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU RUBY!"

Ruby then tilted her jet down to a nose dive towards the ground as the two Atlas jets followed getting in position to lock on, Ruby surprised them again and suddenly pulled up to flatten her jet with the ground pushing her up in a free fall as the Atlas jets speed past again, after passing her they did a slow pull up. The new long-range Atlas jets were fast but hard to maneuver while at top speed, Ruby figured that would happen, so she then quickly regained control and flew fast and low just above a river and flying in the shadow of the forest tree's, Ruby could not see them and they could not see her but then Ruby realised that somehow they detected her stealth jet.

Ruby then quickly pulled up as one of the Atlas jets makes an attack dive his guns on her while firing away, the shots followed Ruby as she tried desperately to avoid then but no use, as the left side was torn apart a shot want straight across Ruby's visor shattering the helmet blinding her vision, Ruby knew she had seconds left so she tilted her jet while blind to one side then ejected. as she shoots across the sky above the land a loud bang was heard when her jet finally exploded. Her parachute deployed with a painful sudden stop in the air as she starts floating down, she hits the trees hard until Ruby finally stopped and hanged above the ground.

Ruby ripped off her helmet off to see and takes a very long, painful deep breath, she had the wind knocked right out with the shock of ejecting.

She was horribly shaken up. Short moment later hanging in the tree's Ruby calms herself down, undid her belts and jumped down landing on one knee, Ruby had to get serious now so she starts to look at her watch and thinks "Ok, I've lost contact with commend, there could be Grimm and the Atlas jets would have reported about seeing me by now so the Atlas satellites that will soon be passing by will be looking out for me in this open ground. Plus, I left mountain Glenn ninety minutes ago and flew sixty miles away, plenty of time to get home... I hope."

Instinctively her huntress powers kicked in and she started using her speed to cover distance, armed only with a handgun for anything she ready's herself for Grimm. With little to no experience on facing danger to begin with.

Ruby will have to keep an eye out for possible scout jets or drones following close to her. Then hide in a resistance checkpoint until someone finds her.

Only if the satellites pass over first to ensure the safety of the mountain Glenn resistance base. Atlas satellites are advanced but wildly out of date since the great war but still a huge risk.

Near the end of the war Atlas satellites where dotted around the world to map it out and watch the largest armies of their enemies. They move everywhere in orbit at all directions, but they cannot change direction, speed up or slow down so when Atlas sends them up then that's it, out of their hands. The resistance realised that in orbit they have limited sight and range because they can only move around the world's gravity. And being that they are expansive and low in numbers they have blind spots. One of witch Ruby was flying in for practice.

Once you figure out the pattern of when and where a blind spot is and you're out of a satellite's path. Atlas confidence becomes ignorance that is bliss, a huge weakness and giving the resistance the freedom to move.

But for now, Ruby knows she's in trouble, if she gets caught it puts everybody back home at risk.

 **Weiss Schnee**

Across the North Sea In Atlas, Weiss was giving a demonstration of her fencing skills to the cadets of 1337 naval academy. "Follow my instructions, don't have your right foot too far forward and remember your training."

Weiss finished and allowed questions, the Schnee's were admired by many academies for their family name, wealth and talent. So, some questions were… off-topic, "Is it true you will be entering the Deadliest warrior games?"

Weiss felt like she had wasted her time but answered anyway, "No, I'm too occupied im too occupied to enter the Atlas naval academy for officer's."

Another cadet asks, "Do you really want to be a ship officer? It's just you seem to be a great fighter, why not be a huntress?"

Weiss was flattered but her heart was set on what she wanted to be, "Becoming an officer like many of my family comes first and being a huntress for myself will have to come second." Although it would be existing to hunt monsters, but the thrill of command had her attention.

That was it for today, Weiss wished the cadets luck in their study's and she left. As she boarded her airship Weiss was told there was a meeting with her at the Atlas prime office of education with officials. Immediately her airship made its way to the office roof, Weiss then was directed to the meeting room for instructions.

While seated in a white steel and stone office and a somewhat modern look with a medieval Mantle feel to all the art and sculptors on display. Weiss was concerned about the sudden invitation, she wondered if this has anything to do with work.

And quickly the doors opened and five men, four in suits and one navy major in uniform entered and set across Weiss and pulled out scrolls then browsed through files, Weiss waited to be spoken to and one of the suits says, "Good afternoon Miss Schnee, you're probably wondering why we bright you here so suddenly?"

Weiss respectively nodded her head and the Major says, "Miss Schnee, we have been reviewing your time at the academy and we see fit to offer you a set of unique opportunities."

Weiss felt uncomfortable by this and asked, "What do you wish to offer?"

Another suit replied, "We wish for you to enter this year's Deadliest Warrior games for the first-year huntsman competitors in Atlases name. Then after, we would like to offer you the chance to be among one the first astronauts to space."

There are roamers that Atlas was planning to restart the program again but a human mission to reach up there?

Weiss was speechless, what a chance and dream it would be to take part of such a team and make history. Weiss had such a big smile on for show, but she still knew what she wanted and told them, "I thank you for the offer, but I feel like my place is at the academy, my family have put a lot of resources into my own crew and ship when I graduate, it will all be completed in the next four years, so it would be such a waste." Weiss respectively refuses.

The others were displeased by this, one of the suits says, "We, were afraid you'd say that, but we insist you accept the offer." Weiss didn't know what was going on and the suit explained: "We feel it is for the best, your family is seen by the world like royalty, blessed with talent and great wealth in success-"

The Major cuts in to say, "But any failure would result in a negative look, I'm sorry but you're not as great a leader as you may think." Weiss felt sudden sadness and anger at his remark, she tried to hide it, but the look of shock gripped her.

Another one of the suited men says, "With training, we believe you could make history, but we fear you will not meet the criteria of becoming a ship officer, we could let you pass but it would be seen as favouritism of letting a less qualified student graduate, so it's in the best interest that you accept." He pleaded to Weiss.

Weiss was in disbelief, she stood up trying to calm herself down, "Thank you... But I feel my place is at the academy... Again, I thank you"

Weiss turned and walked to the door and the Major says, "It's your best option, so your family will accept for you." Weiss leaves with such anger at the truth of that, the family would accept for her rather she would like it or not. She entered an elevator to reach her airship, as the doors closed she then she slammed her fist into the door with tears ready to drip down her eyes. Why is this happening?

 **Blake Belladonna**

Now in Menagerie Blake was sitting in a rundown apartment, it was dark, damp and dirty but she had nowhere else to go and the local government found out about her true loyalty. She sat at the kitchen table with a cigarette with several small bottles of hard spirits and watched the menagerie news on a cheap TV. "Congratulations on your third victory of the Mistral championships Pyrrha Nikos!" The TV reports.

Blake's interest had raised, and she picked up her half-drunk head to see the TV more clearly, Pyrrha was on and she was handed the microphone, "I'd like to thank everyone for the support I have received to face my challenges."

She smiled at the camera and the reporter asked, "I hear you are looking forward to the Deadliest Warrior games? You have entered as a first year, do you look forward to fighting the other kingdoms star pupils?"

You could tell Pyrrha had practised off a script, she felt discomfort from the camera and she answered, "I look forward to standing in such an arena with such great students of the world." She says with a forced smile.

The reporter then asked, "For now the favourites of this year's games are surprisingly first-years. Such as yourself and Weiss Schnee and the rest of the first years of course but how do you feel about the recent news of Menagerie's star academy student Blake Belladonna?"

Pyrrha looked right at the camera and Blakes heart thudded as if she was looking right at her. Pyrrha felt great displeasure to say, "It is sad that she made such a choice, to attack the unity and peace Atlas has brought to the world by killing those people, she is now a traitor plain and simple."

Blake throw an empty glass at the TV, but she was too drunk to hit it. The news continued to anchor women Lisa Lavender, "That was Pyrrha Nikos in her recent victory and now let's move on to the next top story, this year's games are only eight months away and even though there are six-year levels of Huntsman students, all eyes are on the first years. The rising stars are, Weiss Schnee of Atlas, Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral, Sun Wukong of Vacuo and finally Yang Xiao Long of Vale. But of course, the tragic development in Menagerie's huntsman academy of first-year star student Blake Belladonna with confirmed ties to the terrorist organization, the White Fang, please be advised she is very dangerous and must not be approached. So, if you suspect anything related to Blake Belladonna or the White Fang then please stay out of there sight, they are armed and very dangerous then report immediately to your local authority's."

Adam Taurus entered the apartment, but Blake doesn't bother to lift her head as Adam turned the TV off and sits down across Blake. Blake then lazily sits up to light a new cigarette and Adam slapped it out of her hand and says, "You know I don't like it when you do that." They looked at each other, Adam felt sorrow for Blake and she felt shame for herself.

And what Adam was going to do next he knew was going to make things worse, "you're going to have to leave Menagerie for all our safety now."

Blake too tipsy to react normally lifted her head back up the chair and asked, "What why?"

Adam looked around, "You can't stay here, everyone is looking for you with a vengeance and you know too much of our spy agency. So, as you leave, we reorganize everything, so you know nothing. Plus, Atlas is too confident in their security in Menagerie, so they will not expect you to appear in another kingdom before it's too late."

Blake trying to keep her head steady as she nods up and down with sadness, "But what about you? I mean us Adam?"

Adam bites his lip, "I'm sorry, but I'll stay to ensure their focus is here to make them think they are the hunter, to keep you the true hunter safe. I'll come and join you at our outpost in Mistral later."

Blake was far too drunk and very tired to argue, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the table, then with a sad whisper, "you realise what I saw? What I sacrificed and most of all..." Fear in her memory took hold of Blake, "And, and what I did?"

Adam felt great regret that he was responsible for exposing Blake and making her take apart of something terrible, saddened by this he whispers, "I know and I'm so, so sorry my love." As Blake fell asleep, Adam then gently picked Blake up and rested her in the only clean bad he had made in the apartment then he kissed her good night.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

Late night at the city gates of Vale, there were cameras, crowds cheering and a stage ready. It was an early celebration for a special event.

A reporter at the front of the crowds says to the cameras, "Were here earlier than expected today at the finish line for the tanks cross-continental race. tank crew 117 and huntress cadet Yang Xiao Long is about to break a world record for fastest time, starting from Vacuo to Vale, the several weeks of a long journey through all environments and great hordes of Grimm is one of the toughest challenges of all the kingdoms."

Then a sound of a very loud engine in the distance was approaching and quickly a tank could be seen speeding to the finish line. It passes the line, it came to a stop. then the top opened and the four crew members emerged cheering with the crowds as Yang stands at the top then fires two shots from her gauntlets into the air for celebration.

They all stood on the stage and waved at the crowd and cameras, the reporter approached to congratulate them, "Well done team 117 and welcome home!" The crowd cheered louder, the crew were tremendously tired, and they all stunk like hell too. They would be after being locked in that stuffy tank for weeks. The reporter asks, "Your tanks cameras have recorded every day but before we see the cut up documentary, we have to know the details, what happened on your adventure?"

Yang lets out a small laugh and looked back at the tank, "Haha, ya we Bumblebee had it rough, but she kept the records of the journey safe. After any weeks and hundreds of miles. We got stuck or trapped twenty-two times, attacked one hundred and three times, we ran out of ammo twelve times, ran out of food six times." Yang then proudly says, "However, despite the hardship we left fifty-five contestants in our dust!"

The crowd jumped with celebration, even louder cheering at the victory. The reporter next asked Yang, "All this time in that tank will you be out of practice for the upcoming games?"

Yang gave a proud smile and slammed her fist into her chest then replied, "I've still got it, I could tear the head of that tank off and beat the body to death with it."

The reporter laughed, "Even though that doesn't seem physically possible, I don't doubt that you can do that." The reporter then turned back and looked to the camera to say, "There you have it, a victory for the Vale loyalty force and a new record made, even though Atlas entered only one competitor with the confidence and claimed that it would have finished first, has..." She stopped speaking and turned to see the only Atlas competitor approaching. "and now as you can see the new one men prototype, The Atlesian Paladin 360 from Atlas is not far behind, let's see it cross."

Paladin 360 arrived in a total mess from its journey, smothered in mud and war wounds from the Grimm with smoke coming out of it. But second place was admirable the crowds gave a respectable applause. It drove on its two-legged tank tracks past everybody and drove onto a military truck at the end. Yang jumped off the stage and ran towards it and called out, "Hey wait I want to congratulate the driver!"

An Atlas officer stands in her way hands raised, ordering a full stop. "I'm sorry, but the prototype needs to be examined to see what effects the long-distance journey did to it."

Yang watched a cover being pulled over the prototype, she asks, "would you please tell the driver well done, from me please?" The officer nodded his head and tipped his cap then walked away, Yang felt something was off with the prototype. But didn't think much of it shortly, now was the time to celebrate. She was popular before in her combat skills and her good looks but now she had become a worldwide celebrity.

Yang was planning to take full advantage of this later for her underground friends. But for now, she can rest.

After Yang shook hands with many people and offered a free round of strawberry sunrise drinks to her crew at the bar, she set down with food and water at a private tent to recover as her crew left for the cadet base, Yang was left alone because of, other business.

"Hey, kiddo" Yang hears a familiar cheerful voice entered the tent, so she turned to see her uncle Qrow smiling at he, he had a clean shaved face in a crisp Atlas uniform, so Yang stands to attention and saluted her uncle captain. Qrow then holds up a bottle and two shot glasses, "Well done kiddo I'd like to talk about your holiday, but we need to talk business." Yang figured free drinks would be too good to be true, she would be called straight back to the resistance for duty.

 **Chapter 1 END**

* * *

I got inspiration from this fan artwork I saw on DevArt, A cross of RWBY and Star Wars but in this world, there is no Star Wars. I just used art as a character build in this alternate history universe.

this is about the world of Remnant when Mantle won the great war and later become Atlas. In their victory, they prioritized technology, science and navy military over special training of huntsmen as we know. The result is a navy that dominates the world. However, it puts them at a disadvantage when Ozpin takes this as an opportunity to create the greatest worriers the world hasn't seen since the great war. But sometime soon when he gathers them all up by the time it makes itself at the stage of session 3, they are somewhat half as good when they are in session 1. so, they have a lot of catching up.

Also, before you go, my community is RWBY Alternate History and we are looking for fanfictions to add to the collection. Fictions that have an alternate twist to the RWBY universe. Could be that Atlas won the Great War, or Cinder killed Ruby instead of Pyrrha. Probably Blake stays with Adam in the White Fang or dates Sun and Weiss agrees to date Jaune. you get the point, just whatever in the RWBY universe as long as it stays in the world of Remnant.

PM me and I'll look at what you've got and any other suggestions you come across to recommend. All Genres are acceptable but No OCs, No Crossovers. small time OCs can be added to the mean cast of the show. and don't forget to look at all ratings to see more.

* * *

Please favourite and follow

then when you have the time please leave a review of what you think.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2-The Welcome Home

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 2 -** **The Welcome Home**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

While they were supposed to talk business Yang and Qrow where easily side tracked, " Ketchup and mouldy bread for how long?" Qrow said with a grossed-out wonder.

Yang laughed and drank a shot of a none alcohol drink Qrow had brought with him. then Yang replied, "Ya six days, when you're on day two of no food you'd eat anything, it didn't help that we left the mouldy bread last because it was mouldy so when we had to have it days later it was much worse."

Qrow and Yang laugh as they enjoy their drinks, but Qrow had to get back on subject, "Look, Yang, you're a star now which means a lot to Atlas."

Yang already knew what's in store for her, "I get it Qrow, things aren't going to be the same again. Atlas will hold onto me for as long as it takes."

Qrow fidgeted with his empty glass, "Yang, they're going to watch you carefully leading up to the games and their going to make you a loyalists mascot, they will take full control of your life telling you what to say and what not to say and probably do a crappy advertising or two, maybe cereal, I don't know but the point is stick with it till we say what's next." Yang pored a refill of drinks for the two of them, she knew that drinks wouldn't be enough for this torment.

Qrow pushes his glass down the table to tell Yang, "You know the Atlas system, if you train to be a huntress you must spend two years in a military academy for five hours a week as hobby, you like the 1916 Tank Corp but we need you in the upcoming games plus your popular as a first-year huntress so I'm just making sure you know what to do."

Yang finished her final drink and pushed the glass and bottle to the side, "I get it and I enjoy being a huntress, so I'll agree to be a fulltime student and fight in the games."

Qrow stood up and straightened his uniform, "I know kiddo, it will work out best for us but I've got to go, I've got to report this to my boss that you agree."

Yang stood up too and says, "Is that the guy you want to shoot yourself for working under him?" Qrow grinned and pulled out papers for Yang to sign making it official that she had completed the first-years training and wishing to leave the 1916 Tank Corp to become a full-time huntress student at Beacon academy.

As she finished signing Yang's name on the papers her scroll started to ring, she pulled it out and holds it up to answer the call, one of her tank crew on the over end yelled. "Yang get over to the barracks now!"

Yang was shocked and quickly Qrow figured something is wrong and drove her right away. At the barracks they had a full surprise party set up for Yang and her team but as she arrived the party was silent and all eyes were on TV news were Lisa Lavender was giving an update, "An upsetting development today as footage was examined of the race was found that the winning tank crew 117 had deliberately crashed their tank into the side of the prototype, sabotaging its victory that cost it the race, this breaks basic sportsmanship rule were aggressively and deliberately making contact with your vehicle into another contestant is forbidden, unfortunately this means 117 is disqualified."

Yang and the rooms anger started to rise as the weeks they spent were wasted. One of the crew said "Does this rule even exist? I've not heard of it."

Another one says, "It exists, it has to be, but when did we do that? I would have noticed..."

Yang's eyes turned red ready to smash the TV, "We didn't, it crashed a week before into us while we slept, and the engine was off, you were the only one who slept through it."

Anger and disappointment is filling up the room with sad faces, one of the disappointed cadets says, "What about the footage? There should be proof."

Qrow walked into the room to clarify, "They will show what they want you to see, edited obviously because Atlas wins, Atlas must always win." It's on cameras so Atlas must of altered the video evidence to frame Yang and her team.

Yang felt betrayed, no she was betrayed she pointed an accusing finger to Qrow, "Did you know they would do this?"

Qrow couldn't hide it, "I suspected they would do something like this if the prototype hadn't won. If it was just the regular teams then the title might be yours, but I'm sorry."

Yang walked up to the TV and lets out a roar with red eyes as she throws her fist through the TV and the wall behind it. then a loud voice at the other side yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL! YANG Get in here!" The room was silent again and the gears in Yang's head started to turn, everyone began laughing when Yang realised that the officers mean room was right behind that wall.

 **Blake Belladonna**

As the sun was rising Blake looked back at Menagerie over the edge of the passenger boat sailing away in the distance but not to be sad about leaving home but to throw up from the drinking yesterday. good riddance to this place Blake was thinking. Menagerie was a hopeful place for Faunus colonist, but it became a miserable toxic pool, all the kingdoms dump up to thirty percent of Faunus criminals here and to make matters worse the Atlas army garrisons are unsupervised and a dumping ground for unwanted soldiers and officers who are out of control, crazy or too criminal to kick out the army so they are hidden here.

One such garrison you hope and pray don't get in the sights of is Garrison Glenn, they are the outright racist convict unit that sing songs about boot partying protesters and hanging disobedient journalists, and a well-armed unsupervised racist human garrison in an eighty-five percent Faunus population is not a good mix.

Blake couldn't help but feel sorry for so many people in Menagerie, here they have three cities and two of them are the most miserable places to live in the world. So depressing that most of the population are on antidepressant medication to stop attracting Grimm but don't be fooled. Advanced antidepressants are a key weapon Atlas made to oppress, occupy, and control the land and its people of all the world. Yes because of them the capitals expanded well and built more cities, about three city's pear kingdom capital. But people are dying because of the high rates of use.

Menagerie just gives them away and its mandatory to use but laws are different depending on the kingdom especially who gets them and how strong the antidepressants are. People on the meds don't feel much negative emotions unless danger was right there in front of them but while leaving in your day to day life you just don't care. And I mean you don't care if your streets or home are dirty, you don't care if people are upset around you, you don't care if you are paid well under the work wage, they eat less, they sleep more and not very independent. Plus, it adds an advantage for Atlas that people on meds listen and obey special figures on posters, radios and TVs making them more controlled with little to no question depending on how simple the orders and advertising is.

Blake arched over the side taking deep breaths thinking she's going to be sick again, greatly regretting drinking and promising not to do it again but she never learns.

Blake's lieutenant then approached with his chainsaw fixed on his back, "Ma'am all recruits are settled in and they seem calm about leaving." LT reports in.

Blake had nothing she wanted to say till they arrive at Mistral, but she was feeling sorry that she did not get the chance to say goodbye to her family, they are in hiding too. Shame really after hard arguments with her parents they still lov- (hang on... Blake throw up again)

The lieutenant handed Blake some water and she took a drink and cleaned her lips, "Tell the recruits not to worry about their families, the white fang will take care of them while we're away for training." Blake said, and the lieutenant nods his head and walks away.

 **Weiss Schnee**

Weiss stood on a walkway looking at the new construction of an Atlas battleship next to her father's personal flagship The Shnee **Graduate**. the **Graduate** was a fabulous ship that you would ask is the ship a warship or a holiday cruiser?

The Shnee desk company own this personal shipyard where they construct naval ships or update the old Atlas ships for requests and the right price.

Weiss watched as a sudden shadow creeps over her, Weiss looked up to the sky and saw **Winters Reach,** the most advanced ship in Atlas navy. An aircraft carrier that was capable of flying indefinitely and carry hundreds of jets, choppers, ships and other carriers of all shapes and sizes, it was the envy of the world and carried a small personal commando army with Huntsmen. The carrier flies past above Weiss and landed itself across three docks.

The Shnee shipyards' speciality was frigates, destroyers plus battleships. So the Schnee's had to completely dismantle half the shipyard to make space for the carrier, Weiss looked at it with such amazement, such wonder as it settles down. Then a voice from down the walkway called out, "Enjoying the view?"

Weiss looked to see her sister Winter herself in a shiny white uniform, gold pins and decorations with silver medals, cuffs and buttons, so Weiss stood up straight and gave a salute. Winter saluted back with a smile and said, "remarkable, isn't she? You can never get tired of seeing it."

Winter referred to the carrier as Weiss was curious, "Why is it here? I thought it went through all upgrades last year."

Winter was glee as she looked at the carrier, "It's getting refurbished and a new crew."

Weiss relaxed and stood with Winter, "Refurbished? A new crew? What is wrong with what it has now?"

Quickly It became obvious to Weiss and Winter says, "I'm the new head of Naval Intelligence and I put forward to the defence ministers that the new headquarters should be mobile. This has risks, but the benefits are too great." Winter then turned to her father's ship with nostalgia, "Aww I do miss fathers ship, sorry for what happened but I'm sure father will let you commend it for a short time later." Winter said, and Weiss remembered it's a privately built ship that Atlas uses and every Shnee that graduates get to take command of that ship for a few years.

The Shnee **Graduate** was a reasonable ship of size, it can hold up to sixty crew members. it is fast, not too big, not too small, a long thin body with four wings at the back one third of the body that are not straight but carve like two half circles on top of each other with two square dust gravity jets on each wing. The ship had no windows, was very clean and had two rectangular pads coming out the front like tusks, they were a stealth emitter that works well under certain environmental conditions.

Weiss know this ship from the inside out and wanted to commend it one day before she gets her own like Winter. Winter rests her hand on Weiss's shoulder "Yes I heard about the offer, I'm almost jealous but I'm sorry."

Weiss was thinking about that offer, but something didn't make much sense. How is she unqualified to graduate? She has the name the money, was put forward a year because her education was brilliant, and she is a senior at the private Shnee naval academy. But then Weiss wondered was she just privileged? The talk ended, and Winter told Weiss to get home as Winter started to board the carrier. Winter seemed she was in a sudden hurry, so they say goodbye to each other.

Before Weiss heads home she visits the Shnee naval academy that sits between the naval yard and her family's estate for a uniform inspection of cadets, Winter moved to a private location on deck and checks to see if she is alone then picked up her scroll, Winter seemed nervous.

She receives a call and answers, "Yes it's me... Yes, everything is ready... What? Now? We don't have to do it today. We can't, we agreed to wait for after the games... Starting now will hurt us but... very well… it begins, and we will finish what we started."

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby was resting by a freshwater source, Grimm had chased her in circles since she crashed. At this point if she is seen the only thing, she can do now is to be cool and act like she's just an independent explorer. Simple plan the resistance doesn't have a uniform and Ruby was wearing ordinary clothes under the pilot's overalls so Ruby's fine if she plays dumb. However, getting through the night was tough, so tired and hungry Ruby could collapse now even when the city of mountain Glenn is in sight. She was only three hours walk away from the city walls, Ruby closed her eyes and rested her head almost falling asleep.

A short moment passed and suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared, and she couldn't see, just as she was about to run something hit her, she fell to the ground. This was bad, Ruby could feel pain through her body then figures appear everywhere, but she couldn't see them while faced down. They put a bag over her head and Ruby could feel some sort of needle pierce her arm as they cuff her hands back. This was bad, very bad. She began to lose consciousness, Ruby was scared.

 **Weiss Schnee**

Sometime later Weiss finished her inspection with her brother at the cadets and it ended very quickly because the academy's half term had started so there was only one-fifth of cadets for uniform inspection today.

Weiss couldn't get what happened in that office out her head so to occupy herself on the underground train she examined her current family home, it was one of many around the world but this one was miles of frozen rock and mountain estate with a three hundred bedroom mansion build into a mountainside, outside the front of the mansion was a full military garrison and airfield.

Past the mansion in the mountains is two towers, bridged together. One is the Shnee naval academy and the other is a huntsmen operative base. Then, of course, the navel docks past the towers with an underground bullet train connection all sections. Next to the regular train is a private Shnee bullet train that Weiss was using. But her mind was still hung up about before, as the train came to a stop at the mansion. Weiss was starting to feel depressed, she believed she had achieved much but started to think it was all just given to her.

As she walked to her father's office the lights suddenly started to flicker, was it a power malfunction? The lights turned off, Weiss stood in darkness for a moment with surprise then the lights came one and turned red to show the power was cut. fire doors closed but no sound of alarms for no reason and Weiss was confused. While she looked at the emergency guide lights on the ground. The lights oddly didn't lead her to the fire assembly point but to her father's office, she listens out for something but nothing, not that she could while being inside the mountain.

Minutes later she started to hear banging that turned into gunshots in distant rooms so Weiss started running. Something was very wrong, she gets to her father's office, but the panic lock was on, so she used her scroll to disarm the door then the ground shook for a moment. Weiss felt this was an attack so while panicking she ran into the room and calls, "Father!" Weiss could see he was laying on the couch asleep with an empty coffee mug, Weiss tried to wake him, but she couldn't. He was still breathing but seemed unwell with a red face and cold sweat.

The banging was louder and could feel shaking with everything so Weiss was trying to use her scroll to call for help but no Wi-Fi, she checks the door and could see several Atlas operatives approaching, she called to them, "What's happening is it an attack? They stopped and grabbed Weiss's arms and snatch her weapon away, "What's going on? How dear you touch me! do you know who I am?"

One of them says, "Weiss Schnee, you and your father are under arrest."

Weiss was shocked and shacks her head, "What for?" As the girl operatives search her.

They reply, "Treason, to overthrow the government." Weiss could not believe what she was hearing then she saw they had a stretcher ready for her father. Banging and shaking all stopped as they cuffed her hands back and took her away.

 **Ruby Rose**

Sometime later Ruby started to wake up, she couldn't see, a bag was over her head and the captures put soundproof headphones over her ears. She was tied to a cheer and she could feel that they had stripped her and put on a single piece prison uniform. Ruby tried to shake free, but the chair was fixed to the floor, Ruby was in a panic, so she calmed herself down. She was afraid that Atlas get her so Ruby couldn't help but feel great regret that she let the resistance down.

But then she could oddly smell, some sort of cream? Ruby used her nose to find that someone in the room likes women's shampoo. Ruby then figured it out, who it is and felt relief to knew who had the small. It was a resistance test, they had taken the opportunity to test her in an interrogation environment.

Someone pulled off the headphones with the bag still on ruby's head and a few feet away, a voice speaks to Ruby, "Well miss Rose, we have some questions for you and we would like you to answer them, do you understand?"

Ruby didn't recognize the voice at the start, but she was confident in her theory and couldn't resist, so Ruby turns her head to the smell of the odd cream and says, "Hay Cardin do you have any spare shampoo?"

the room was silent… the first voice was a good act, but he then broke character and the voice became familiar and it was good old Peter Port, "damn it, how did you know?" as he yanks the bag off Ruby's head.

Ruby could see the two of them now and she felt bad they went through the trouble of setting up a good room. The two of them were in convincing Atlas uniforms, black masks and the room was a well set up prison cell. They had all sorts of tools to scare her as well, she felt sorry but mostly joy to be safe at home.

 **Chapter 2 END**

I don't know if my description of The **Schnee Graduate** is any good but think of it as a cross between the Mass Effect SSV Normandy and a Star Wars X-Wing. I also want to mention that the aircraft carrier **Winters Reach** is a mix of two real ships today the **Queen Elizabeth** and the **Gerald R Ford. Winters Reach** is capable of flight much like the film Avengers Helicarrier, so really a cross with two real ships and one fictional ship.


	3. Chapter 3-Uprising

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 3 - Uprising**

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby was relieved to be home, but she could tell she was in more trouble. she was told to go to her quarters and stay there till told otherwise. Ruby has been waiting there since she woke up in that mock Atlas prison cell. It was normal for Ruby sometimes to be lonely at the base. There were rarely other girls to talk too but they mostly want to town for work and there were boys, but she never really got along with them as she was one of the few girls.

Ruby being stuck in her room was starting to become maddening, she only had a single computer you could only use for massages at certain times and it stays off for the rest of the day. Ruby had the room to herself but it was built for four people, it had four bunk beds stacked all on one side over each other and a set of closets and draws for clothes on the other side, it was small at least one and a half bed lengths long and the space between the beds and closets were the width of the single door of that room. It was kind of cramped, but Ruby had it to herself. Well not really, she had a pet dog named Zwei that jumped up beside her in bed for snuggling up.

The silence of the room was interrupted with a knock at the door so Ruby responded, "It's open!"

The door opened, and Cardin Winchester peeks his head in to say, "Hay I've got that shampoo you wanted and a package plus letters arrived for you this morning."

Ruby stands up with excitement, "Thanks Cardin! any word from the boss yet or is he still mad?"

Cardin shacks his head as a no then he hands the items to Ruby, "They are not happy about the jet you lost plus something has happened in the kingdoms since you got back but I don't know what. I'll leave you alone." Cardin said as he left the room with the door closing behind him. Something is happening with the kingdoms? Probably something Ruby won't have to think about.

Ruby turned her focus to look through the letters she had received, the first one had a computer disk in. Ruby then unfolds her computer desk at the end of the room and played it. The disk was from Qrow himself, "Hey kid, sorry it's been awhile but it's hard to contact you after Atlas transferred me out of Glenn to the capital. Which reminds me to thank Cardin and his team for getting this to you, they were good kids to travel for me."

Ruby rolled her eyes back, ya good kids that rescued me by first drugging me, putting a bag over my head then putting me in a mock torture chamber, what great friends I must have.

Ruby started to open the package and took out something big wrapped in red cloth, she knew exactly what it was, "Again sorry that it took so long to make, you designed a very complex weapon but the fighting style I trained you in is pretty much the same. Also, I hope you notice the second gift I got you before you tear it apart by accident." Qrow mentioned, the first gift was her new weapon and she will call it Crescent Rose.

Ruby then realised the second gift was the red cloth, so she holds it out to see that it's a lovely red hood, Ruby was overjoyed. Qrow continued to speak "I know things haven't been easy since your mom died, and I transferred away from the mountain. I know the base has very few people to hang out with but don't worry soon things are going to change and that place will be full of new faces soon. I promise And... and when we get back together... I'd like to tell you more about your mom and dad and something else about them that is important. Until next time kid, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." The recording ended with Qrow waving goodbye.

Now Ruby was curious about what he wanted to talk about, but she was so happy to see her teacher again. Soon after a call then came in telling Ruby to report to the boss's office, she then immediately got up and made her way there. Out of the room and Freedom! It feels so sweet!

 **Yang Xiao Long**

Yang had her rucksack over her shoulder as she exited her airship at Beacon tower. The place was militarised like the rest of the kingdom, but this place had seen recent battle. Recently something big happened Yang figured. Yang didn't think it would be completely unwelcoming because she had friends a year or two ahead of her here, so she hopes they are ok and things will be fine.

Yang quickly dropped her bag and stood to attention as an officer approached, a blonde lady with glasses uses her riding crop weapon to straighten Yang's chin. "look here missy I'm Glynda Goodwitch and I'm in charge of all the girls here on base. Along with huntress training. we have many other branches of the military to train along with Huntress. You signed on as a full-time huntress with no other military part but that doesn't mean you can slack off, do you understand?"

Yang had enough of the officer strict attitude back at the army cadets. Yang did one-year huntress training with her dad and two years as an army tank cadet around that, "Yes ma'am!" Yang raised her voice respectfully.

Glynda then examined Yang's messy uniform and her long gold heir, "Young lady you may be a popular favourite as a first year but know this, what you did in the race was intolerable. We here at Beacon value both good sportsmanship and comradeship, this is what makes the Vale academy so proud and popular because of its comradeship with all continents, Friend or Foe, Rich or Poor, Human and Faunus we are all legion in this army, do you understand me?"

Yang again respectfully says, "Yes ma'am!" Glynda then leads Yang to the tower, usually, there would be a welcome party for new students but the Shnee uprising has everyone on high alert. Yang looked around to see blast marks and piles of busted droids swept together like scrap, "What happened here?" Yang asked Glynda.

Glynda then told what the news have been saying and her own experience at Beacon tower lately, "It started so fast. The Shnee company constructs and owns so much of Atlas tech products so it was easy, they started with shutting down most of the fleet ships then controlling all the combat guard droids and using them to take over all government, media and academy buildings plus taking its occupants hostage, this happened in all major cities worldwide at once."

Yang wondered if her rebels were to blame but the Schnee's were a surprise. Glynda lectures Yang the Atlas garrisons need to be ready because all opponents worldwide are moving to take advantage of this chaos. There is also too much panic in the populations, so the number of users assigned to take antidepressants was increased to lower the chance of a large-scale Grimm attack.

But the uprising inside the kingdom capitals is trouble, Vale had the worst of it but quickly recovering. Atlas is in lockdown, full uprisings are in Menagerie, riots throughout Vacuo and Mistral is oddly quiet too quiet.

"Wait, Mistral? Aren't they allies, so why would Atlas be at risk there of all places?" Yang asked while stepping over smashed parts of Atlas tech.

 **Blake Belladonna**

Days after leaving Menagerie Blake and her fellow comrades were in the cover of darkness disembarking their ship onto inflatable life rafts towing supplies. Quietly moving to the southern shore of Mistral, they hit the send and held still as Blake jumped on shore avoiding the water and looked into darkness, but her sense could see clearly then she says to the dark, "I can see you, if we're to work together you should greet your guests welcomingly."

Three figures walked to Blake as the White Fang stand ready with weapons in hand. one of them bows with a greeting, "We welcome you to Mistral I am Lie Ren and these are my comrades Scarlet David and Sage Ayana."

Blake and the others had no reason to trust humans of Mistral. The Mistral people were not conquered by Atlas because they were allies in the Great War but they made an agreement at the end that Mistral would demilitarise but keep their own one huntsman academy. In return Atlas garrisoned their own forces in the kingdom. Mistral is self-governing for now, but Atlas has control over the economy to make it work better with the world. And it is no secret that over the years Atlas have been taking more and more control by establishing a stronger puppet government.

Blake lights herself a cigarette and gave an all clear for her recruits to come ashore Blake looked at the trees at the far back, "I see your friend poking his head around, trust is a two-way street and remember it's our spy network you need."

Ren looked back and remembered about him and Sage assures Blake, "That's just Neptune he's afraid of the water and please remember it's our hideout bunker you and your Mistral White fang are taking sanctuary in." This is a very complicated alliance and Blake didn't know what Adam was thinking to side with them.

"We are in an agreement, you hide the White Fang while we train the new recruits at your base and I will shear my Mistral network for your rebellion. Got it?" They nod their heads to agree, they did not trust the White Fang much too.

Originally all rebel groups worked together at the end of the war but they started arguing more than they had a falling out when it was clear it was every man for themselves.

As they bring everything on land and walk to the tree's the group looked over a map to learn what root they will be taking. They will be splitting up, Scarlet and Sage will be taking the White Fang to the bunker outside the capital while Blake, Neptune and Ren will be heading to a safe house inside the capital to speak to leaders of the anti-Atlas movement. Or The Last Flame of Mistral they have recently been calling themselves under new and mysterious leadership.

Before they set off Blake's LT hands her new black and white set of clothes and a box, the LT says, "It's to help you hide in the public. it's a disguise, Adam wanted you to have it."

Blake opened the box and found a black pair of sunglasses and a long ribbon, Blake figured she would tie it in a bow to hide her cat hers.

Blake rises an eyebrow and looked at the LT, "Really? The news has put my face on TV as the biggest traitor of the year and this bow will hide me?" Blake said.

LT shrugs his shoulders and says, "You will be surprised of the big things hidden in small details Blake."

Neptune then quietly came out of the shadows and walked up to tell of a surprising development recently, "Ya, you probably should check the news now, Blake you have likely been moved down the top ten list by a couple spots."

Blake and LT looked at each other, what happened?

 **Weiss Schnee**

Weiss was alone in her cell for days, fresh food and her cadet uniform clothing came daily but no one would tell her what was going on. Every time she asked to know what is happening, she is just ignored at the door, it was driving her crazy not knowing. Not knowing anything about her family, like father, mother, brother or sister. It was starting to really torment her, she began to walk back and forth in her four by four cell.

Until she saw a small opening slide across the heavy iron door then a set of hands holding a scroll played a recording. It was Winter on the news giving a statement, "It is regretful that my family have committed crimes against the kingdom and conspired with other traitors through the Atlas government to take over. We have not seen such display of disloyalty, since the end of the Mantle Monarchy."

Weiss was speechless she had no knowledge of this, Winter continues speaking, "Make no mistake, Shnee is my name and family but my loyalty is still to this kingdom and for that loyalty the government have recognised this as I lad the charge to retake my father's estate. For this I'm now appointed as the new state defence general along with my current role as head of naval intelligence while the state of emergency is in place."

Weiss demanded the guards to call Winter and tell her she had no part in this but the recording continues, "My father's attempt to take control failed, as he knew the end was coming he attempted to take his own life with poison but that too failed, he is now stable but in a medical coma so as soon as he recovers we will put him and the rest of my family on trial and use the highest punishment we have for justice, Thank you."

The scroll turned off and Weiss sat at her cell bed, she couldn't believe what has happened, there must be a mistake and Winter couldn't mean what she said because she knows the highest punishment for treason is death. Weiss felt like crying as the cell door opened and unexpectedly, she saw an old family friend, Admiral Klein. "I'm sorry but I had to see how you would react."

Weiss hadn't seen him in over a year, while he lived in Atlas, he tutored Weiss and Winter, "What was that and what are you doing here?" Weiss asked as Klein entered and closed the door behind him.

Klein explained to Weiss, "Winter is the usurper, she kicked up all the damage and blamed it on her government opponents and poisoned your father to take control of the company."

It was getting harder and harder to believe even when did his best to explain. "But why would she do this?" Weiss said she wanted that part to be explained.

Klein scratched his head, "I don't know. Power maybe, she is the head naval intelligence, the new state defence general and the new CO of the Shnee company if anything this makes her empress of the world."

Would Winter do something like this just for power? Weiss wanted out, so she could talk to Winter, she wants an explanation, so she pleaded to Klein. "get me out of here I need to talk to my sister right now."

Klein shakes his head, "I'm sorry but Winter wants you on trial, she wants others to be blamed so it's not directed at her."

Weiss didn't know what to say, "What's in store for me? Court-martialled losing everything in decrease followed by execution?"

Klein opened the door and picked up a bag and her weapon he left outside then says, "You and I don't want to find out, run for it, Weiss."

Weiss was thunderstruck, she uttered "W-what?"

Klein explained to Weiss, "You are under the cadet tower holding cells. Run and rescue your brother and the other cadets being held in the mean tower hall, then head to the shipyard and take a ship to safety."

Weiss stepped out her cell which felt like forever since she was put there. Klein pulled out the bag Weiss's scroll, a rectangular black box with red flashing lights and three computer cards of different colours he then told Weiss to plug the cards in her scroll to find out their use.

It wasn't very clear to Weiss, she was now suspicious, "How did you get here and why do you have all this free movement?"

Klein tilted his head in shame to say, "I was part of the uprising, Winter quietly ordered me to offline the Atlas 4th fleet while they were on manoeuvres over the Vacuo desert, and make it look like they crashed as they shut down."

Weiss was surprised and didn't know if she should be angry, "If you're on Winters side then why help me?"

Klein showed Weiss the way out and says, "Your sister can't get away with this and there is something more, I don't know but you need to go, try and find evidence of this treason."

Everything was moving fast, Weiss looked through the cards, "What ship should I take?"

Klein was getting nervous he may be short on time, "Just take whatever ship with the cadets, but obviously you cannot take The Ice Queen, your ship is not ready to fly yet."

"The Ice Queen?" Weiss asked but of course Winter most of picked the name for some joke to tease Weiss long before. Klein began to walk away and promises to quietly help from the inside when he can but until then Weiss must get out first.

Weiss thinks of a plan, she has a few ideas, but this will test her limits and what Klein has given her will tip the odds to her own for a short moment. She just needs to use them correctly and hopefully, the cadets she rescues will be a good start for the Atlas resistance. Whatever Winter is up too we must escape finding the truth, at whatever the cost.

 **Sun Wukong**

"I know everyone is on edge but action like this is only going to make things worse." Sun is addressing a small group while on a stage of an abandoned theatre.

Brawnz Ni stands up with rage, "Worse? Pollution is out of control and people die daily because of no water."

Nebula Violette and her gang agreed, "it had to be now or probably never we might never get a chance like this." The resistance in Vacuo is very small since the leaders could come out of hiding and formed a legal party to take part in local government. But since then they have lost credibility. Now what's left is Nebula and a few gangs, Brawnz and his undercover forces but even with the chose they stood no chance to win so to compensate for the low numbers Brawnz and others attacked Atlas tech of supplies, power and communication but not engaging Atlas or loyalty forces directly while Nebula Violette and other gangs go to motivate the public to riot.

Octavia Ember points at Sun, "it's one thing refusing to join us but going out and undermining our riots is another, I truly believe you serve Atlas."

Sun at the start tried to use his status to stop the riots and calm the leaders down but little to no success, Sun is not a member of the resistance here he just asked for a meeting to reason with them to stop. "Look all this damage only hurts us, I've not betrayed you it's just our people will be the most affected"

Dew Gayl was looking through the news on her scroll and she raised her hand to say, "Ya, I doubt he's a traitor now."

The crowd turned to her and Sun says, "Thanks... But what makes you say that?" She then showed her scroll of today's news page titled SUN RISING, SETS RIOTS, it was a full page about Sun motivating the riots in rebellion with a picture of Sun standing in front of a public audience.

Clearly, the media miss understood but Sun had both his hands in his hair with disbelief "What No! I was trying to stop them!"

Octavia smirked at this, "Well it looks like you've become a member now, welcome aboard!"

Everyone stood up getting ready to leave they had heard enough, Sun started to walk back in fourth "This is not happening, this is not happening." Sun says to himself.

Roy Stallion shrugs and assures Sun, "Don't worry, when the fleet went offline, they crashed in the desert. now they are waiting for help to receive repairs for them, so with them out of the picture we're winning the capital."

Nolan Porfirio was going to point out other advantages they have been using but suddenly the back door slammed open with Gwen Darcy and May Zedong rushing in and they both yelled, "Guys hurry, were losing the capital!" It was so sudden, most of them didn't believe it, because how could Atlas change the tide so fast while all advantage is on our side?

They made their way to the roof and looked out at the polluted city and could see the Atlas 4th fleet is back online circling around the city. They could also see the people on the streets in utter panic, running all directions trying to get home or looting what they can.

May holds her scroll up, "It happened so fast, Atlas hid an entire droid army in disused dust mines and the fleet just magically came back online." They looked around and realised Atlas was moving street to street arresting or shooting anyone involved, they were primarily looking for the ringleaders, it had become a losing battle and on the scrolls the media was telling how Atlas has deployed sixteen thousand droids and troops on top of the eight thousand loyalty forces and two thousand Atlas garrison personal to put an end to the rebellion.

"What should we do?" Gwen asked but everyone knew the answer was clear. The people have broken up and the small residence force don't have the numbers to face them all head on, it was over.

Sun knew his life is over too because of the media misunderstanding, Atlas will be looking for him. And Atlas don't give second chances to pardoned White Fang members, Sun was ready to run for it, but he looked closely at the teams to see the hopelessness on the other faces. So as a kindness he reached out to them, "Hey, I think I can help you guys get out of this."

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby was walking through the underground town square inside the resistance base walls under mountain Glenn. Ruby looked at the mean doors of the garrison building as she passed Cardin and his friends, she stopped to greet them.

"Hay Ruby you really messed up big time with that jet, do you know how hard it is to get one?" Sky Lark said as the others grinned.

Ruby doesn't have to take that from them, "Hay I'm one of the best pilots here."

Cardin and the rest were amused, and Russel Thrush points out, "Hey aren't you the only pilot in this base?"

They all laugh as Dove says, "And another thing, aren't you the only pilot to lose a jet here?" Ruby face was not amused.

As they were joking and teasing with Ruby, a voice from down the gates yelled, "Hay! Are you boys bullying little red again?" Ruby turned her head to see the resistance ally and friend, Roman Torchwick.

 **Chapter 1 END**


	4. Chapter 4-Early Graduation

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 4 - Early Graduation**

 **Weiss Schnee**

Weiss was running, no point trying to hide in Winters own base and family home. While running Weiss realised that the black box Klein had given her shuts down alarms, droids and cameras as she passes by, kind of like a free hall pass of sorts. The base is likely trying to reconstruct its self, so it might likely be understaffed, this gives Weiss a head starts as she makes her way up the tower. Unbelievable that Weiss will be running not only her own people but her own family name, what to do when she gets out? Weiss may never have a plan for that but one step at a time.

Weiss makes it to the middle tower section on a balcony, she peeks her head around the corner and looked down to see the hall, there were at least five humans and twelve droid guards. No one has noticed the droids have gone offline because of the black box Weiss carries. The guards surrounded thirty-five cadets that are held prisoner in the centre and Weiss could tell they seemed miserable by guns pointed at them. Their uniforms are messy, they had hungry faces sitting and laying on food tables and benches to sleep. Some cadets seemed like crying at any moment. but Weiss decides to give them something to be happy about.

Weiss stands at the edge of the balcony and court the attention of half the cadets until Weiss steps off, she falls and lands on top of one guard, the loud thud had the room jump with shock. One of the guards yelled, "It's Weiss, she's here escaping!" They look at the droids, confused about why they are not attacking they then point their rifles at Weiss and the cadets dive under the tables as they know what's coming.

The guard's open fire but Weiss blocks with a glyph, the sound of gunfire was blasting through the hall as the cadets cover their ears, Weiss flicks her wrist to the right as glyphs circle around the hall as the guards keep firing. The glyphs light up brighter as Weiss cracks a half smile, the barrage of rifle shots started bouncing off Weiss's glyph shield then bouncing from glyph to glyph striking the guards from all directions like lightning.

They all fall one by one with the shots still bouncing all around after they had stopped shooting, then sudden silence. Slowly the cadets peek their heads out to see if it's safe. Weiss addresses the cadets "Everyone up, we're getting out of here."

Weiss's brother Whitley stood up, "Weiss what's going on?" Weiss explained briefly. But as expected most of them didn't believe it, seiner Flynt Coal rubs his eyes, "I don't believe it, they can't just do this to us can they?" The cadets began shuffling around taking up the guard's weapons.

Neon Katt was in panic "What do we do? Winter will be arriving any minute, we heard the guards talking about it not long ago."

Weiss's eyes light up at that news, it's tempting but she knows that there is no chance to fight her now and win, Weiss then explained to the cadets that we are stealing a ship and resisting this false government.

Out of all this Whitley just wanted to ask, "Unbelievable, they gave you a private call and they left me here? Crowded and sleeping on a hard table?"

They look at him probably thinking about slapping him across the face. But before anyone had the chance Ciel Soleil jumped in front of Whitley to say, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I fear we may be short on time and I don't want to find out what the time limit is." As she points at her watch, Weiss and the others agree, but what's the plan? First, the cadets gather all their belongings in their lockers and Weiss then held up the three cards Klein had given her, one blue, one green and one red.

While Weiss explained the strategy, the airfield outside were sounding alarms as Winter exited her airship. an armoured convoy was ready to pick her up and take her to the train, Winter then examined the snowy frozen grounds of the military garrison and airfield. Much of it had become a barren land full of bomb craters made by Winters surprise attack but the mansion and shipyard were mostly untouched.

Winter was greeted with salutes as the base captain approached with news "Ma'am, Weiss has escaped, and she's freed the other cadets, what should we do?" Winter was intrigued, what move will dear sister make while it is clearly Winters house.

A little later Weiss was at the front of the Shnee private bullet train, she looked down the carriage to see all the cadets cheering as they fill all their bags with luxury chocolates and alcohol, silver and drink glasses. The train had enough for a hundred party guests, but it wasn't enough as they start taking the seat and couch pillows, bed sheets and even the curtains were ripped off to make bags to carry more stuff.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at their joy, but she had to get serious. So, Weiss gets the groups attention and has them gather around "Ok listen up! The traitors are blaming us, so they cover their tracks, effectively ruining our lives but we're not letting them get away with it that easy but there is more to it, we're probably the only people of Atlas that know the truth so it is our duty as patriots to fight for our kingdom against this false government takeover, so I need to know who here will follow me as the Atlas resistance leader?"

All cadets overloaded with luxuries stand up straight and all gave saluting cheer to their leader Weiss. While Whitley could show he was jealous, because he was originally the senior out of all these cadets. All the cadets here are first-year juniors training in all aspects of ship management, there were pilots, IT technics, engineers but sadly it's a navy academy so there are very few Huntsmen trained.

Whitley told Weiss a little bit he knew about the Huntsmen, "You gave a uniform inspection of these cadets on the day of the attack, but these are the only two huntsmen who have completed one year of advanced training, there are two others and Ciel but I've not paid much attention to them." Weiss was disappointed at Whitley, seniors should take the time to acknowledge others in the crew.

Neon and Flynt are at attention in front of Weiss, Whitley and Ciel where next to them. So, few but Weiss is hopeful of them, "so you two are the only advanced huntsman we have now... Well, you were trained in Atlas so I'm expecting strict militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies."

They all look at Weiss plainly, Whitley was getting ready to be disappointed, Ciel points at her watch "Pardon me ma'am but we will be arriving soon."

Weiss holds up her scroll and the cards to the cadets and addresses step one, "I've sent information to your team leaders, follow everything by the letter. But for now I'll show you step one of our escape plan." Weiss stepped forward and pulled the emergency stop chain.

Everybody suddenly was falling backwards as all the nice things fly up in the air when the train came to a screeching stop. Weiss was the only one standing as everyone else lied on the floor. Neon yelled out. "Dude Not Cool, give a little warning next time!"

Winter boarded the regular bullet train with her armed escort, the base captain asked for orders. Winter seemed entertained by Weiss, she obviously had help from the inside and the base is understaffed so that would give Weiss a head start. Winter then gave her orders, "The base is in your control captain, do as you will as I recapture my sister, do not fail."

He understands and calls the shipyard security team, they were standing ready at the train stop. "Ready for the train to stop sir, they will not surprise us." They stand ready behind barricades with weapons up, the train could be heard coming up the tunnel as it suddenly shot passed at high speed.

The guards were confused, is it going around back where it came from? They stood relaxed and looked down the tunnel where the train exited, "So I guess we won?" one guard said but a sudden flash of light back where the train came from, shocking the security as they turn to see one of Weiss glyphs smash through them.

In a panic the guards begin firing at all directions as Weiss shoots across side to side of the train station like lightning, she then stops at one end and fires ice spikes at the droids. Weiss dives forward and thrusts her rapier with an exploding glyph sending three guards flying back into automated doors, forcing them open. Weiss began to realise that the officer's uniform is not combat ready, the coat restricted her shoulders and the trousers made her less manoeuvrable and she had to keep tight hold of her officer's cap but still, Weiss charged through.

So far so good, Weiss began fighting her way up the stairs and trying to conserve energy until she really needs it. Weiss makes it to the offices overlooking the shipyards. Winter was beginning to lose patience as the base captain was getting nervous, "Don't worry ma'am, the ship docking locks are in place they can't go anywhere, I'm currently activating Paladins now to handle the escape, they won't get any further."

Weiss climbed to the shipyard security office overlooking the aircraft carrier Winter's Reach she then plugged the blue card into a computer server and began uploading to the base. Weiss realised her sister is not too far behind, but she had a few surprises for them. The blue card that Klein had given her is a panic disk, it sets off all alarms in all sections of the base and all docked ships.

At just like that Weiss put the place in total anarchy as panic was across the base as all sorts of alarms we're sounding. Such as Grimm attack incoming, enemy attack incoming, fire, biological and gas warnings even the base self-destruct countdown was activated.

For fire safety, Winters train come to a stop and so did her tolerance as she smashed open the front of the train. Her armed guards fall back with fright and Winter jumped to rid a glyph as fast as she can down the tracks to the yards.

Weiss finished with the blue card and was ready to leave until a sudden machine gun fire ripped through the office. As Weiss dived under the desk the machine gun fire was followed by a grenade explosion. Weiss stood up and walked to the shattered window and looked down at the carrier to see a Paladin and ten droids on the flight deck. They take aim for a second attack, Weiss could hear troops fast approaching from behind her so she moves to the back of the room for a run and jump to the carrier.

Using a glyph Weiss launched herself across to the carrier and lands at the feet of the Paladin then freezes the feet in solid ice. Weiss was reaching her limits, she asked herself how did I get this out of practice?

After quickly mopping up the droids left and right the paladin broke free and charged at Weiss. It was a sudden surprise, the paladin slammed its fist through Weiss's glyph shield, it shattered like glass as Weiss gasped in pain. Weiss struggled to stand as the paladin charged to run her over, she rolled out of its way but leaving a glyph trap on the ground. The paladin's feet exploded over the trap, it slipped forward rolling as pieces were crumbling off until it reached the edge of the carrier. Weiss fell to one knee then noticed she was bleeding badly, she rubs her hand across her face to check where the blood was coming from, the pain and blood came from a big scare down one eye.

Must keep focus, the others must be at their post by now. Weiss in pain continued to run as she headed to the bridge tower on the carrier deck. The blue card then signalled it had unlocked all restrictions of the carrier, the base captain was in panic. He ordered all personnel to the carrier as Weiss was attempting to steal it.

Weiss didn't have time to admire the bridge, she saw her sister jump on deck and started charging to the bridge tower. So, little time. Weiss was behind the captain's seat, she had pulled four computer towers out of the floor and Weiss then connected the red card she had to one of the towers then wired the others together and carefully hidden the card and newly added wires out of sight.

As Weiss finished setting everything back where it was, she ran to the front of the bridge and pulled a black and yellow switch. It then began to open the floor and shuffled the seats and computers to the side. Underneath was an escape pod. But Weiss didn't use it, she activated the release but not the pod's jets. she just used it as an exit as the pod crashed down on deck and the blast door closed behind her, she jumped to one glyph on deck as it sends her to another glyph on the walkway.

Weiss looked back to see her sister on the command bridge of the carrier tower. Weiss using her scroll activated the blue card to reverse its programming, putting the base and ships in lockdown trapping Winter inside the carrier. Winter realised she was trapped and started to prize her sister for being this clever, so she pulled her scroll out and simply called Weiss, "Well done, but… Sister do you really believe locking me in here will stop me? It only delays the inevitable give yourself up."

Weiss hung up, to Winters surprise she could see her father's ship the Shnee **Graduate** was powering up. It was the cadets, they left the train and used the emergency tunnel exits to go around, Weiss had given them the black box for them to move unnoticed as the green card was plugged into the **Graduate** , the green card provided them unrestricted access on board and blocks outside users.

Winter watched Weiss board the **Graduate** , unexpected and well-done Weiss but what to do while in the air? Winter took her place in the captain's seat of **Winter Reach** and plugged her scroll in the seat then made another call, "Base captain, you're fired I'll be taking command from here on."

Weiss came aboard deck with cheering cadets, she hushed them quiet and ordered. "Enough, take us south. Winters fleet will be chasing us." Weiss said holding a cloth to her eye to stop the bleeding. Everyone was taking positions where their skills are needed, but Weiss stood at the captain's seat thinking this is her first command until Ciel come up with some information. "Ma'am there are craw below deck that refused to leave their work behind, so we locked them in separate cells.

Weiss would have to deal with that later, "For now forget them, set a course south at full speed."

The cadets obey, "Yes Ma'am"

Winter used her scroll to connect to a few ships and directed then to chase the **Graduate** , Atlas satellites have locked on. Winter instructs her ships, "Open fire, clip its wings and bring them to the ground I want them alive."

The **Graduate** shields were holding and Weiss orders not to engage, just retreat because we're outnumbered five ships to one. In a short time, the **Graduate** made it to the coast. it was snowing heavily, and the sea was slush full of ice.

Winter called Weiss again, "Weiss dear come back it's your only option, you don't really believe I would have locked you up forever do you? Power down your shields and my ships will stop firing, we will tell the media it was a training program that went wrong."

Weiss took no notice as Flynt reports, "Weiss, shields are at 50%, we won't get away in time."

As the shields weaken the ship began to shake, cadets are starting to think it's hopeless but Weiss has a crazy idea, "Dive" Weiss points at a small opening between three icebergs and everyone looked to her like she had lost it.

Ciel waved her hands in the air, "But ma'am this ship wasn't built to do that."

Weiss could hear some cadets mumbling, "This is crazy."

The Schnee's know this ship better than anyone, one of the first ships they have ever built and nothing else can compare to its unique design. Weiss gave the order a second time and other instructions, "lower shields as we hit the water, then reactivate them but focus them on the engines and gravity jets." Weiss commended and they desperately obeyed.

Winter observed the chase on the monitor as Weiss seemed to deliberately crash her ship into the sea. Weiss and her crew brace for impact as Winter continued to observe her ships firing upon them. As the **Graduate** made contact with the water the ship violently started to shake. All around the ship the cadets could hear chunks of ice smash into the outside ship. But the Atlas ships stopped firing, the signal Winters satellites had started to fade away and Winter watched her monitors with a What the Hall expression. Still processing her sister's crazy move, Winter smiled and gave applause to her constructive sister Weiss.

The **Graduate** was full of cheer as the new crew also applauded Weiss, Flynt still clapping his hands says, "That was a gutsy move Shnee, I dig it."

Neon and Ciel felt the same then they stopped clapping and stood at attention to saluted Weiss, "Congratulations Captain." Weiss felt a sudden warm feeling of joy, being called captain was like a dream.

But they are not out of the woods yet, even with this ship they can't hide from Atlas satellites forever, Weiss told the crew what to do next, "For now we head south then we resurface and move east to the northern coast of Mistral, Atlas has less influence their so we can set up a proper base operations and hide the ship for future use." Weiss will have to plan well ahead because Winter will be looking into all possible move's Weiss will be thinking of, but for now, it's a small start from a small victory.

 **Chapter 4 END**

This chapter is devoted to Weiss because I felt like I couldn't break it up among chapters or it would be a waste to shorten it, but next few chapters will be focused on Ruby, Yang then Blake. one chapter each. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review, favourite and follow if you can. and if you see any mistakes please PM me.


	5. Chapter 5-Come With Me

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 5 - Come With Me**

 **Ruby Rose**

"So, they were not bullying you?" Roman says as Ruby explained that Cardan and his friends a were just teasing Ruby about the jet. Roman nods "I see, I see. I figured they would since you seem to tease them a lot, truly you do."

Ruby stopped and asked, "Wait a minute what do you mean by that? There my friends too."

Roman looked at Ruby to answer and to clear something else off his chest, "Well you do joke with them a lot… and you pull that stuff on me too."

Ruby gasped "Roman, since when did I-"

Roman quickly interrupted, "My Café. And my other businesses, you and your rebels sneak in and spend time there when they are closed at night, while there you changed the Wi-Fi passwords at many places that insult them and me."

Ruby couldn't believe she had been found out, she tried to deny it and asked, "How could you tell that would be me?"

Roman says, "Hoo I know it was you little red, for sure I do, I called the Wi-Fi company to send me a copy of the passwords." Roman then pulled out a piece of paper and opened it to read. He clears his throat to say the passwords in order of his favourite, "Number four Sky Loser, Number three Pretty Dove, Number two Russel is full of Thrush and finally, Cardin has a tiny Winchester." Roman was not amused, "Really Ruby?"

Ruby was fidgeting with her fingers mumbling trying to think of a way out… but made it worse "So I guess you didn't find the one with your name very funny?" bad move, Roman turned red at his joke name he could not say.

He took his cane and tapped Ruby on the head, "Not only did you change the password too… too that, at my Internet café but you put the password on the door with a permanent marker. While the News was doing a story of Most recovered streets in Glenn, with my café as a setup point for the day."

Oh ya Ruby remembered the story on the news, It literally took every fibre of Ruby's body not to show how much she was laughing inside.

But Roman could see right through Ruby, she couldn't take it anymore. So, she flung her hands in the air and yelled "OK, OK I'm just sooo board! Trapped down her with ten or fifteen others, half are always busy working and I can't be seen on the surface until after dark in a place that is closed, it's enough to drive a perfect Girl craazy! and worst of all No Wi-Fi down here!"

Roman understood but wanted to hurry to the resistance boss, Ruby could tell something else was bugging Roman, it took a moment then she realised that the jet she had crashed originally did come from him. Maybe it would be best to keep off that topic, so she bravely asks, "So did you change the passwords back?"

Roman shook his head, "Well obviously I changed mine." he then holds the paper note up, "However, yes I'm keeping these four passwords."

Shortly after Ruby and Roman were walking through the mean assembly room of the base, at the largest table was the leaders of the Vale resistance, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, the secretive Amber and the leader of leaders, Ozpin. Amber stood up and walked to give Ruby a big hug, "so sorry I couldn't see you sooner but I'm so glad you're ok." Ruby was happy to see Amber, she was like an aunt to Ruby since her mother was gone but just like Qrow she doesn't stay too long.

Port clears his throat trying to get Ruby's attention, time is short so they wanted to move things along. Everybody took a seat to begin, Ruby wanted to get the first word in, "Before we start, I want to ask. Was it really appropriate to capture me like that?"

Amber agreed, "yes scaring her like that with the threat of torture was a horrible welcome home." There was an uncomfortable feeling in the room.

Oobleck apologies but there was a reason, "Miss Rose we're sorry for putting you in that, but we were not going to physically hurt you, we just wanted to see how you'd react to that situation and best prepare you for it if you were ever taken." Ruby being a pilot is a risk, doesn't matter how fast she is if she is captured so much bad would happen.

Port expresses to Ruby a saying he has, "You can only cut a finger off once, we say that because we can show you what an interrogation is like, could tire you out, put stress on your mind and body but no matter what, Atlas can always and I mean always do far worse than training could prepare you for. And we can replicate what they might do to you in a similar environment."

There is truth in that but one thing bugged Ruby, "I have to ask, who took my clothes off?" Quickly Port and Oobleck pointed accusing fingers to Amber passing the blame, "Amber I thought you were against it?" shocked Ruby asked.

Amber apologised "Sorry I didn't want any of these old farts to undress an underaged girl, think of the embarrassment." Ruby was thinking that is also true.

Ozpin raised his hand, "If I may interrupt, Ruby we need to talk, I'm afraid we must ban you from flying for the time being, but you can still use the flight simulator at the base and you're free to leave your room now."

Ruby knew this would be coming but still outraged, "But it wasn't my fault! I did everything right."

"No Ruby! no you didn't." Ozpin says coldly, "You didn't return when ordered and we ordered you not to move when the Atlas jets found you, but instead you wanted to test your skills against the Atlas jets. If you did as you were told the Jets would not have found you. If you stayed still we would have transmitted a false code saying you were authorised to fly."

Put it like that then, ya it was Ruby's fault.

Roman was the most upset about the lost jet, it bugged him a lot, the jet had cost him much to obtain and the false code he had worked to get cost too much to be wasted, "Little red I hope you're paying for that jet. They are not cheap you know." Ruby obviously knew she could work ten lifetimes and never pay that cost.

One other thing had Ruby thinking, she asks how did the Atlas jets find her? Oobleck explained his theory "It was just chance, we did everything right, they just so happen to be passing by at the time or they are putting patrols in their satellite blind spots." That makes things difficult, secrecy is Vales only weapon and Ozpin wanted to keep everything quiet for something he has planned but that policy has cost Vale greatly with low recruits and little to no effect to Atlas occupation.

The meeting continued for some time, they talked about the situation with the Schnee's in Atlas and the broken uprising in Vacuo, Roman also explained the new things he had brought to the resistance market. Then Ozpin told the same plan as before, stay low and stay quiet until the right time. Roman did not argue, he was paid all the same and the others just obeyed but Ruby was really reaching her limits. As Ozpin ended the meeting he asked "Amber, Roman could the two of you stay for a moment more please?" They agree and everyone else and Ruby leaves.

Roman had an idea of what this was about, "Look I figured you'd catch on sooner than hoped but, a guy's got to make a living, it's just a side business, it won't displease or get in the way of you and your rebellion." Roman raised his hand, a promise to god.

Ozpin looked at Roman with a confusing look. Ozpin replies "I... I Just wanted to say... good job on that dust supply yesterday... But I need you to get ready to leave for Mistral in a few days, I'll tell you of the details later." An awkward silence lasted a moment, Roman apologies and informs Ozpin that he will be ready to leave for Mistral soon. He left, Ozpin and Amber began to discuss a more private issue.

Ozpin and Amber both sit down, and Ozpin makes drinks while speaking, "I know now is a bad time to send you out in the field, but before you go to your next assignment what can you tell me of your last mission?" Ozpin over the past few years has been relying heavily on Amber to investigate Ozpin's request.

Amber scratched her chin, "I got to the island north of Saunus and explored that ruin that was buried during the war. While looking around I realised someone beat me their first, I could tell I wasn't alone but they didn't stay long and they didn't leave much behind. All graves you told me about were empty Ozpin, empty." Ozpin wasn't surprised by the news, others have been ahead of him for some time now, but why would they want long dead bodies of bones?

They stand up and Ozpin wanted to make sure of one other important thing, "you have been attacked three times this past month by Atlas commandos, it's getting dangerous but I need to ask, how strong is your connection to Ruby?"

Amber was sure of the answer, she told Ozpin, "Relax it was luck how they found me last time and don't worry about me, if I'm found and somehow killed, I promise... the last thing I will ever think about will always be of Ruby."

Ozpin ensured Amber by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Let us hope it doesn't come to that but still we cannot afford Atlas obtaining a second Maiden, possibly a third if things are that bad such a loss would make things much more, difficult for us." At the end, they say their goodbyes, Ozpin walked to his office, Amber exits the building and was greeted by Ruby.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked, Amber just pets Ruby's head and smiles then pulled Ruby's new hood over. Ruby flick the hood back, "What should we do now Amber but don't tell me you're leaving soon after my release?" Amber looked at her watch and agreed she had time to spend with Ruby.

"Ruby, would you like to go to the surface? Let's go to that club above before it opens and do some training and I know Qrow delivered your new weapon so let's see what you can do. But after I'm sure you could use the club office to call you know who." Ruby was full of excitement.

They both walked to one end of the underground and pulled apart an opening, there are many contracted tunnels leading all over the city above. The tunnel exited into a drink's cabinet. They double check that the tunnel is well hidden, and they leave the cabinet and walked to the empty quite dance floor of the club.

Well, it's not completely empty, the two bouncers are Ruby's friends who work there, and their names are Melanie and Miltia. They greet Ruby and Amber as they come in, they talk for some time to catch up then Amber suggest a bright idea. "Hey why not a practice match? You two challenge Ruby and I'll supervise."

The three of them agree and get ready as Amber pulled out her scroll to monitor their aura's, Melanie and Miltia double check their weapons as Ruby looked over her new weapon. Something new, Ruby usually uses two separate weapons, a rifle for ranged target practice and a farming scythe for close combat.

Amber give the signal to begin, the two girls charge at Ruby as she takes large steps back while firing her rifle. The two girls close the gap as Ruby switched to her scythe, Melanie hoped on Miltia back and jumped over Ruby. Miltia claws swing left and right as Ruby blocked then quickly steps aside as Melanie attacks with a dropkick. Ruby swings her scythe across and the two girls step back to avoid the razor's edge.

The two girls charge together for another attack, Miltia attacks high hacking both hands down trying to reach over Ruby's scythe as Melanie stomps down on Ruby's toes, ankles and knees. Ruby tried to hit back by slashing down the middle, but the two girls separate, Miltia starts to slash at Ruby's face as she tried to avoid the hits by bending herself back. Big mistake, Ruby is off balance when Melanie attacks from behind by stomping at the back of Ruby's left leg, Ruby fall to one knee and the two girls switch places by jumping over Ruby.

Melanie lands herself on Ruby's scythe, holds it down with her left foot as the right kicked up missing Ruby's head as it tilted back. Miltia grabbed Ruby from behind then held her in a headlock, Ruby's health wasn't in the red, but it was over as Amber gave the single to stop fighting.

"Ruby, you are way out of practice." Ruby brought herself up to her feet and looked at Amber with shame as she scolded her. The other two girls patted Ruby on the back for you did your best comfort act. If Ruby focused on her huntress training, she would be unstoppable, maybe a piloting ban was for the best. Amber walked up to Ruby and reassured her, "Don't worry about it, you have a new weapon and now that you are out of your room you can practice more."

Ruby would fight a lot better than this, but this past year has been slow and with a new weapon Ruby couldn't help but feel helpless. but no more excuses, it was obvious Ruby doesn't need to work anymore to fly better she now needs to train harder to fight because the next time she fights Ruby puts her comrades at risk. This will always be a strong message to Ruby that she should get better. And she was better a year ago, mostly because she had training partners daily like Amber and Qrow and many others who are now away or dead.

"What in hell!" A voice yelled from up the club steps as everyone looked to see Junior running down to them, Junior was pointing at the bullet wounds Ruby's rifle had made in his club walls. Ruby was not having a good day, "You all better pay for this." Juniors glare cuts through the girls. "We open in seventy minutes! Who's going to fix this?"

Amber stepped in, "Its ok, it's ok I'll pay, Ruby you go and use that office computer, ten minutes ok." Amber waving her hands, sending Ruby away.

Junior disapproval was voiced "You blow holes in my club and now use my computer without permission!"

Amber smiled, "Well it never bothered you before." Ruby began to tiptoe away out of sight as they continue to argue.

Junior asked, "Wait, how long have you all been going around behind my back?" The other two girls begin to make their escape too until Junior pointed to them to stay still.

They apologise and explain, "Since Oz sold the building to you and the tunnel was made." That's right the club and other businesses are a cover for the resistance headquarters and various tunnels throughout the city and outside the walls.

Finally, Ruby entered the office overlooking the club dance floor, she could see the argument had escalated with hands waving in the air and yelling. But she still wasted no as she sits at the desk and activates the computer. She knew who to call first, Ruby puts in the address and a name then it began to search and starts to call.

Call completed then it was answered by Jaune Arc, Ruby waves hello to the screen as he does the same, "Hey Ruby, you're lucky I was just about to move out." Jaune was sitting on his bunk wearing a part of his new cadet uniform but something was wrong. He's not supposed to wear an Atlas uniform. Last time they spoke he was in the process of joining the Mistral academy.

Ruby could sense something was off, so she questioned and Jaune talked about his disappointing week, "Wall, you know I applied to become a hunter in Mistrals only free academy outside of Atlases reach, right?" Ruby nodded knowing what's coming, Jaune continued, "And you know they make teams of four, a team of one advanced student, two moderate levelled students and one low-grade student, the idea is to advance everybody smoothly and build a team trust with strong development."

Ruby realised it must be worse then she had figured, "oh no, don't tell me Jaune."

Jaune scratched his head, he was really embarrassed to say, "Ya Ruby, I did so bad I didn't even make it to the low grade." Jaune's shame grow as he said it, "I let everyone down, the academy will let me apply next year but they first put me in the Atlas Cross Mistral Cadets, the ACMC to get me ready for the trails."

That's no fun and discouraging, the ACMC was made for hunters who didn't cut it. It was made at the end of the war to hopefully grow low-level cadets to a low-level hunter, they only take members from Mistral and Atlas. In their history, only one out of thirty actually make it to be huntsman class in Mistral. As for the rest, they are sent home or sent away to an Atlas unite.

"So Jaune, what now?" Ruby asks

Jaune shrugs his shoulders, "I Just got to stick with it for now. I wish I could help you more, but I just need to get better. But forget about me how have you been Ruby?"

Ruby checked the time, she thinks about it for a moment then explained her week in detail. Jaune was surprised with the Jet, a torture room and the long Isolation in her room.

"Wow," Jaune says "So you can't fly anymore? It's a shame and I know how much you enjoy flying plus the freedom of being out of that cave. It reminds me when you and your mom first come to Mistral."

That was years ago, back then Ruby's mom was kind of a resistance diplomat to others for that one time in Mistral. but while speaking to them ruby was left with a friend and that's how Jaune and Ruby first met. It was the last time too. But they were good friends for a good long time and have always been great pen pals and spoke online often.

Ruby puts on a brave face to say, "Well Jaune my time is almost up, I've got to go." Jaune nods his head, he must go too. For some reason, the ACMC is moving somewhere else, completely to a new base. They say their final goodbye and Ruby shuts down the computer.

"So, how was the talk?" Amber suddenly appeared at the office door and ruby with shock at the surprise appearance. Amber then change her question "Or, how are things between you two?"

Ruby didn't understand, the talk went well. Why would Amber ask that? Amber sat down at the desk "It's just that when you two first met, you were close to five or six years old and since then the two of you over the years have said that you two were in a… boyfriend, girlfriend relationship." They were just tiny kids at the time that didn't really understand the meaning of it but still, they have been good friends.

Amber felt uneasy to say but paused to let Ruby speak but she let Amber continue, "I know you were just kids at the time but over the years the of you two seem to be drifting apart. I can tell that you have been having less and less contact and shorter talks but that shouldn't hurt your friendship with him. Ruby, I'm really concerned about you."

Ruby crossed her arms and started to bite her nails, she tried to explain. "I've been wanting to put water under the bridge for some time now. It's just to see where we stand and I can tell he's thinking the same thing too but it's really not something you talk about in a ten-minute call once or twice a month."

Amber, Ruby and probably Jaune too, blame the fact that they are on two separate continents. They were just kids, but Amber was getting more worried about Ruby's loneliness at the base and how it affects her. Amber then had an idea to help clear things up, she then gets down on one knee and stopped Ruby from biting her nails, "I've got an idea, why don't you come with me to Mistral? While we're there we will visit Jaune and kick-start your training again. How about it?"

Ruby was instantly overjoyed of what Amber is saying, but Ruby had concerns "But what about Oz? and the base? Can I really go?"

Amber had it planned out already, "If we don't ask Oz he can't say no and it's not like the base is going anywhere and of course you can go. Locked up underground is not right for you. So, do you want to go?"

Ruby jumped out of her seat with excitement, "Yes let's do it now!" she says, "let's got out of here already."

Amber was so happy to see Ruby this eager to go, she then pulled out her scroll "Ok ill call Roman and tell him to book a flight with a plus one. But wait… I need Wi-Fi, what's the Wi-Fi password here?" she asked Ruby.

 **Chapter 5 END**

I hope you enjoy, please leave a review, favourite and follow if you can. and if you see any mistakes please PM me.


	6. Chapter 6-Junior Detective

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 6 Junior Detective**

 **Mercury Black**

"Look Roman and, Junior, is it? Let's make this easy, I want info and you boys want to be left alone." Mercury was at Juniors mountain Glenn club, he is also a junior detective in the capital, but he makes deals with crime bosses to get pay check bonuses or a more positive reputation in town.

Roman enjoying his meal with his associate Junior and they were disinterested to speak about work, they finished eating a little food to say, "Look, kid. We'd like to help but it seems you get a better deal out of this then we do."

Mercury disagrees, he pointed out, "Hay I take a risk every day letting some of your employees walk around with arrest orders on my streets, in fact, I'm doing you more favours because you send me snitches to arrest, then of course the gunfire in your club where I had to falsify yet another report." It's not enough for them really, they want to profit. Mercury offered and demanded, "The last guy you gave me wasn't worth a set of handcuffs, if you want me to do a little extra then give me someone of an actual price."

With a napkin, Roman wipes his mouth, "I've got an idea, do me one more favour and I'll give you a bonus." Bonus? Mercury was thinking as if he works for Roman. Roman stands up and puts his arm over Mercury's shoulder, "I've got a client hiding in one of my cigar factory's, I want you to pick him up and walk him around town, just stick close to him that's all and bring him back to the cigar factory." Mercury wasn't a serving boy, he was ready to just walk away but Junior stood in his way.

Mercury had to ask so that he could just leave, "What's in it for me?" Junior stepped aside and opened the door.

Roman guides Mercury out, "I've got good rewards for workers who take care of, sensitive issues but I'm sure you will be discreet as long as you don't ask questions, just go to my factory in the morning and you'll know what to do." Mercury walked outside the club thinking of that meeting, maybe he should check it out.

The next morning Mercury was in the back alley of Roman's cigar factory, it was more a shop than a factory. The smell of tobacco was thick after a fresh delivery of goods. Mercury stood ready with a sound of locks turning at the back door of the shop. The door opened with just a small gap and a cautious figure pokes his eyes though, he whispers "Are you my escort?" Mercury nodded as a yes.

He opened the door fully and stepped out and closed the door, he introduces himself, "I'm Tukson, just follow me around and I'll be done in a few hours." Mercury didn't like playing babysitter but Roman really better pay up next time.

They walk with a six feet gap between them, they visit many places as Tukson posted letters in mailboxes, leaves notes under trash cans. Three hours pass and Tukson isn't done yet, Tukson folds notes in small sets of money and leaves them in buckets of street performers and empty mugs of the homeless people. Who is this guy? Mercury was thinking, another three hours pass as Tukson starts drawing marks in alleyways, walls and doors while trying not to be noticed.

While cutting through an ally Mercury was starting to lose patience, "Ok what is the deal? I'm a cop and I'm seeing very questionable things today."

Tukson jumped back with fright, "You're a cop?! Do you work for Atlas or Roman?" Tukson takes worrying steps back as Mercury puts his hands to reassure him to not panic now.

In a short moment later, they notice down the alley, there was a cling sound and two figures walking towards Tukson and Mercury armed with metal pipes, one dragged his pipe across the wall while the other bangs his on trash can. Tukson and Mercury begin to walk back the way they come to the public street trying to avoid a fight but another two armed with knuckle dusters cut off their exit. One says "What are you doing Tukson? This is a sudden change in behaviour."

Mercury stands ready to fight and Tukson replays, "You're not part of my craw. Who are you?" Now closer Mercury could identify them as male mid-twenties with poor clothes. the two with the pipes had hats. Tukson seems somewhat confused about them.

One of the people with a pipe says "The boss assigned us to watch you, keep our distance. You've been doing good work but you and this human, this cop" Human? Mercury was trying to assess the situation and what he was saying.

"You're coming with us and you're telling us everything." They mean business and stood ready to attack but Mercury made the first move and kicked a trash can into one of the pipe men and Tukson took that opportunity to tackle the other, he got passed then run. The pipe carrier's stumble up and chased Tukson as Mercury turned to face the remaining two. He quickly ducks his head to avoid a swing from one of the knuckle dusters.

Mercury jumped with a spin kick, knocking one of the attackers into a pile of trash bags. The other attacks with wide and fast strikes of upper and lower punches, Mercury was surprised by his experience as a boxer, not bad for a street thug. Mercury quickly stomped on his opponent's toes, that began to slow his opponents strikes and unbalanced him that made a wide opening for Mercury kicking straight up into his chin. His teeth smashed in his mouth, crushing up as he fell back knocked out.

Mercury realised he must run fast to catch up to Tukson, but the opponent that fell in the trash got back up just as the other hit the ground. This one is not like the other, poorly trained with no experience so Mercury made quick work throwing him back in the trash. Mercury was about to finish him off, but the street thug dropped his knuckle duster and drew a set of claws from his hands then swings at Mercury's throat. He's a Faunus, probably they are all Faunus, but Mercury will worry about that later his opponent is much faster with claws but still not any better than before.

Both Faunus laying on the ground, Mercury wasted enough time already but just before he starts to chase them something tugs on his leg with sudden pain. The Faunus drove his claws into Mercury's left leg. Delivering a final knock out, Mercury kicked the Faunus in the back of his head. Mercury then takes a deep breath of the surprise and rest his leg on a trash can and pulled up his jeans to see five deep bloody marks, the pain was nothing as his aura quickly stopped the bleeding and began to heal over.

It didn't take long for Mercury to catch up to Tukson, he had cornered himself between a locked door and a wire fence. The two that chased Tukson throw their hats on the ground revelling shaved horns on their heads, they were kicking and smacking Tukson with pipes while yelling "Tukson! What have you done!?"

Mercury went straight to action and surprised then, quickly throwing them in the dirt and putting himself in front of Tukson as a shield. Tukson bruised and bloodied crawled up to unlock the door with his key, the two Faunus know they were outmatched so they picked up their hats and left with a warning, "We will get you for this Tukson."

Mercury helped Tukson inside and orders, "Do not run off again." Tukson sits at the till of his bookshop and Mercury demands answers, "Let's start from the top, Answers now." Tukson cleans the blood off his face as it starts to swell up.

"I can't trust you and, why should I?" Tukson said to Mercury "Roman promised me help, I'm doing my part of the deal and I don't need to answer anything."

Mercury shook his head, "Look I stuck my neck out for you and you ran off to get away from me, so it was your own fault for getting hurt." Tukson was hoping to abandon Mercury to the attackers for a safe escape. "Let's start simple, tell me about yourself, this place and what you do." That Tukson could answer. He told Mercury that this place is Tuksons book trade, Home to every book under the sun.

Tukson also says that he too is a Faunus with claws, Mercury sarcastically asks, "So your some kind of cat? Like a puma?" Tukson groans in pain with the damage to his body, Mercury looked under the register to find a first aid box to use.

"Ok, so you're a Faunus, who runs a bookshop. So why were those four after you? It didn't sound like you owed them money." Tukson turns his head away, he doesn't want to answer.

"Fine" Mercury says "You stay here and I'll get the police" Tukson grabbed Mercury.

"Don't" Tukson was backed in a corner without his web to help him hide and escape, Mercury assures Tukson that he will do all he can to help if Tukson answers. "Mercury, I've got to ask, are you loyal to Atlas?"

Mercury says, "not really" Mercury then talked about his own secrets of making deals with criminals and accepting bribes at the cost of Atlas. Tukson saw the truth in Mercury and knowing his secrets he felt comfortable to tell his own.

Tukson then laid back and tried to relax to say, "I'm from the White Fang and I'm defecting to the other side." Mercury needed a minute to process that.

"You're joining Atlas?" Mercury asked but Tukson says no, he explains his part.

"I'm defecting to the Vale Rebels. I was once the spymaster in Menagerie, but the White Fang wanted to set up a stronger network in Vale, so I was sent here." Mercury was intrigued, Tukson then explained what they were doing today. "We were quietly dismantling the White Fang network, my spy network. It was part of the deal I made that I make the White fang think Atlas was on to us so that they would have to go blind and hide for no reason."

This explained the four attackers, they were watching Tukson manage his work but saw that the White Fang was being disarmed. The network was a big web all across Vale with Tukson as the centrepiece of information, he took himself out then sabotaged the entire web so that no one could replace him and spend months rebuilding it.

Tukson explained that the rebels and the White Fang are on a territory war over Vale so he made a deal with Roman that Tukson blinded the White Fang and then rebels take him into safety and move more freely under Atlas and out of sight of the White Fang.

But why? Because Tukson no longer thinks the White Fang is for him anymore, the information about the White Fang he hides hurts him. The information he gave to the White Fang hurts him more, not just officer identities but their families too and kids, especially where they go to school. So, you could imagine the guilt Tukson can feel when he hands that info over.

"Can I still trust you to stay silent?" Mercury cleaned the rest of the blood of Tukson but then thinks about his next move. Its treason at best speaking to Tukson, it would not only destroy Mercury but his father too and whatever relationships he has. Tukson stands up, "Come on, a few more places to finish up with and I'm done. But I understand if you want to leave now."

"I'm getting paid to watch your back, so that's what I'm going to do," Mercury says. He started the job, so he may as well see it through.

The day was coming to an end and Tukson had finally finished then the two of them returned to Romans cigar shop. Roman come and Tukson told him about the day and his side of the deal was finally done.

Roman then walked to Mercury, "So kid, did you enjoy your day?" Mercury shrugged. Roman then asked if Mercury can wait across the street in his café before it closes. Mercury was too tired to argue and does as he says. Roman and Tukson began to talk about Mercury, "So he figured it out or you told him everything? But, what can you tell me about him Tukson?"

"I told him everything, the kid is tough and clever, he would be a good recruit for Ozpin just like his record says, he would be valuable with his skills and position in the police. But I don't know if his heart would be in for it." Roman agreed, so far, there isn't really anything to offer Mercury besides money but that might not buy loyalty. But Ozpin is desperate for new members while still trying to stay under Atlas's sights. Ozpin only takes in trusted new people who will not need too much training to start off with so that they can start work immediately and fewer recruits mean less interaction with the outside world.

Roman then told Tukson to stay in the factory until morning and someone in the Rebels will come and pick him up then take him to safety. Until then Roman crosses the street to speak to Mercury. They sit, have coffee and have a small interview for a short time.

Near the end Roman hands Mercury his payment and a bonus as thanks from the Vale Rebels, "So kid, you know us, and we know you. But now what will you do?" Mercury looked through the money and wonders if the risk is worth it, he does need the money. "There is obviously more, payment. rebels are in high demand now because of the low number of members doing risky work."

Mercury felt at odds, "Believe me, me and my girl need the money but I'm not sure the odds are in your favour to win. I get that Atlas has a lot of issues but really, could I by myself make a difference in your war?"

Roman sighs, stands up, straightens his hat and pays for his coffee, funny since he owns the place. "I'm not a part of them, I'm just the middleman with supply. But if my employer was here, he would say that one man can make all the difference because he's just the only one man that wants to. Think about it kid and meet me here tomorrow morning if you agree, after that, I'm going to Mistral so if I don't see you then I won't ever see you again, Ok." Roman leaves the café and leaves Mercury to pay for his own overpriced coffee, what do you expect? He's a businessman.

Mercury sits and thinks over his options, he has a select few to decide from and they are clear enough for him.

Later Mercury walked to a street pay phone, he then pulled out a notebook and looked through the list of names and numbers. The notebook had many names and titles such as father, employer and ex-girlfriend but Mercury lines up the numbers down. Taking the third number from every name he began to call. Mercury called this number a total of three times until someone answers in witch Mercury says, "it's me and I'm in, I've not seen anything yet but they will slowly break me into their ranks with trust and responsibly, I just need time so from here on I'll be going dark until I've got all the info on my list of objectives."

Winter was on the other side of the phone, she congratulates Mercury, "Very clever of you to follow the rats so you could understand the city, your employer was right to bring you to me and you're father, the chief inspector of Vale will be proud of you."

Mercury went through his list of objectives, "When I'm done will everything be ready?"

Winter sat back and swivelled in her seat, "You can bet on it, after the week ive had I needed this moral boost. Thank you, agent."

Mercury must not report in until he has information Atlas and Winter wants, unless they find out who he works for but until then he must only report to Winter alone for the time being.

Winter then gave a small side assignment to Mercury, "Before you report in and hand the info over, let them know you and your father's position. Make them build a dependency on you and your talents, that way when you are suddenly gone it would be like cutting off a hand before our attack."

 **Chapter 6 END**

This is the shortest chapter I've made so far, I'm trying to keep each chapter to three thousand words each.

Thank you all for reading and I appreciate your support :)  
I hope that you all can come and follow our community RWBY Alternate History and support our writers plus their works. Here we have such popular works like ENMY by nd. A unique fanfiction when Yang teams up with yesterdays enemies of Emerald, Neo and Mercury with Yang at the end to create Team ENMY (Enemy) Its catchy and I like it. It is a good read. I figured since this is Mercury's first appearance id mention ENMY here in this chapter in support of the community and the writer.

I hope you enjoy, please leave a review, favourite and follow if you can. and if you see any mistakes please PM me.


	7. Chapter 7-Undercover Black Cat

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 7 - Undercover Black Cat**

 **Blake Belladonna **

Days before Blake left Menagerie, it was a hot and sticky day as usual in the country as Blake stood between two boarded up windows in an alleyway. Each window had a masked man speaking with Blake, the masked man on her right was Adam and the other was anonymous White fang member, Adam whispers "Blake, act like we're not here."

The Faunus in the other window says to Blake, "Sorry to ask you this Blake but we need you to enter the Atlas Medical facility, you're the only one who has access to the east district to get close enough." East District was a walled-in part of the desert that connected all three of Menagerie's cities with a train at the front gates. It housed all the human population which all high up government members plus military personnel. It also housed all their families that come with them. It's a very nice place to live and the walls and distance make its occupants blind to all the cities.

It was full of automated factories, army camps and government buildings and no local civilians allowed which was mainly no Faunus allowed. the district had the islands only academy, but Blake was not allowed to live there she had to live outside in the dirty city and had to report to the gates every early morning for training. Atlas had the right idea, if you're going to brutally dehumanise a land of people then it's best you have a safe space with high walls to rest in.

Adam opposed, "It has taken years to get a clean record Faunus into the Upbringing Academy, we risk losing her cover by approaching such a place." Blake agreed with the other Faunus, what was the point of being undercover if you didn't do any spying?

Blake asked, "What is it you want me to do? It's a big place that does a lot of things." The other Faunus handed Blake a note, it was titled Doctor, Blue Matter. Blake had heard of him, "Yes the Atlas science doctor famous for the study of artificial brain cell treatment." why investigate him?

Adam whispers "We believe he will be presenting new findings of an enhanced antidepressant drug with a longer influence in the blood and stronger control over the brain, with a new side effect of addictive capabilities" that is serious, Atlas has a firm grip over most of the population with meds now, but if people are willingly wanting it then it would become harder to find willing recruits wishing to stop taking meds.

Adam gave another warning, "If you are found out do you remember the escape route we planned when you first arrived?" Blake remembered but hopefully she will not need to use it. Adam then instructed Blake on what to do "The doctor will be offloading his supply and research at the medical docks at the end of the day, just get to the landing pads at the back and steal what you can before they are taking inside. then just leave carefully. Now walk away Blake and good luck." Blake then turned and walked to her apartment.

The morning after Blake woke up in her tiny single-room home, she washed her self-clean with a bowl of water then dressed herself to leave for the train station. Blake lighted herself a cigarette to relax, she must report in at the gates every early morning so early that she is the only one at the station. While on the train Blake could not help but hold her breath every time, she boards the train. like her room and the rest of the city it was very poor that she felt she will need another wash after. Blake could see the poverty was dreadful riding above it on the train then seeing a sharp reminder of the Atlas presence by passing Garrison Glenn. The garrison was a huge and dreadful single stone box building with one drill yard, four tall towers connected walls in the middle of a public street.

The train came to its stop at east district station and the sun just began to rise. Following the regular routine, Blake reports at the front gate showing her identity cards to an on-duty officer. East district was a rather nice place, if your human, behind the gates, was the drill yard and a rather pretty army barracks of white bricks, red arche supports on the outside and green plant life all around. The place was huge, the medical facility Blake had to visit was a few miles away at the far north western corner of the East District walls.

After a while something was amiss, Blake looked around and found no one of the Upbringing Academy or the army barrack were coming to the yard for duty, training or parade. Suddenly a voice cut through the silent air, "I wondered if you'd be here rat girl!" Blake could only feel sick of the voice of Major Onyx Stone, he called her that in a joyful joke but no less a bully for it. Blake stood to attention as the Major walked up and gave permission to be at ease. Blake really, really does not like Onyx, the Major is in love with his own voice and a bit of a bully to everyone, he always has to speak with a higher tone of voice then everyone else even when it's indoors or with very few people around. "So, rat girl, do you know what today is?" Blake shook her head as a no.

"Why today is navy day!" The major called out with joy, "The day the Atlas navy finally flew over every city in the world." Blake remembered that today was, some kind of Atlas holiday, it's just that she was up so early and that no one else was even out of their beds yet. She didn't realise that today was any different from any other.

"So, Blake, glad your loyal and committed to report for duty but since you have arrived and everyone else is on their rest day." With what the Major was saying, Blake realised that today was a mistake to come in. "That leaves a lot of duties to attend to since you're the only one here I'll give all the work to you."

Blake's anger was rising at him but keeping a straight face, this will at least give her an opportunity to carry out her mission unseen. "First Blake, you will swipe the drill yard, cut the grass at the back, polish the windows, clean the kitchens, swipe the floors then mop them, all of them in that order and finally clean all the restrooms and that includes the floors, sinks and showers in both boys and girls."

The Major was just grinning at Blake's misery, but she must do what she is told. Blake is literally the only Faunus in east district, they let her in because of her talent in combat but one other reason is that the humans give all the worst jobs no one else wants to Faunus. And like that Blake gets to work, she thinks over how much she hates the major, swiping the huge drill yard back and forth, back and forth and hating the major. Then cutting the grass with a crappy machine while coursing the human major. At that point everyone was finally up from oversleeping and enjoying a big breakfast while Blake had to eat alone away from the humans then returned to work as the rest of the humans enjoy their holiday by visiting the east district town square with its bars, restaurants and great range of other entertainment buildings, there would be no Faunus allowed on that street.

Later midday the major came by and gave Blake more work while she was half done, she had to dust the rooms and bring in the supplies for the kitchens in. Blake did that and then she continued the work she received this morning. After finishing the last of the toilets and continued to curse the major with hatred, she finally sat on the roof of the barracks to have a very late lunch. so much work finally done, and the day was just about to end.

The sun was setting, and Blake could see the medical facility in the distance and several small supply ships landing then quickly leaving to be replaced with another. Blake had a plan to get in she was thinking over while she was eating her food. Then the Major walked up with a case and sat down next to Blake and says, "You did good work today Blake!"

A compliment? Blake was thinking what's he up to, does he have more work? The Major then hands Blake the case and says, "Here this is for you, Atlas finished examining it for your use." Blake was first on guard slowly opening the case to find her weapon, Gambol Shroud. Major then stole some of Blake's food and says, "You were last on the list to have your weapon back because you were a Faunus, but I ordered them to move you up list." Blake tilted her head in surprise.

"Why?" Blake asks and the Major smiled to say, "Because you're the only one here with any actual talent, and I admire you putting up with everything you live with, It's hard for you being isolated from the rest."

Blake builds up all her strength to say something she had never once believed she would ever, ever say to the Major and actually mean it, "Thank you Major."

The Major shrugged, "No need to thank me, but all I ask is that you go to the great games and bring back the first-ever gold for this academy and Menagerie, you understand? You wouldn't be the first Faunus but the only first of Menagerie to win." That sets a great example that Blake understands and nods her head.

The Major then stood up and pats Blake on the back, "In other news the base is taking away that crappy room you are housed in back in town and you will be rehoused in the girl's dorm here at the academy, understand?" Blake's eyes light up with more surprise and nods her head. she is really moving out of that terrible apartment, she will no longer get up so early and take a smelly train, but most of all now she must say it twice in one day, "Thank you, Major."

As he left, he reverts to his old self, "Happy Navy Day, Rat Girl!" Blake lets that slide this once and was thinking over the very surprising turn of events today and was very intrigued on what the future holds for her here now. But Blake must carry out her objective first. Blake stepped off the edge of the roof and lands much like a cat then made her way to the medical facility, once she left the academy grounds, she's at risk.

The sun was now gone, Blake avoided the view of cameras and street lights moving street to street from dark corner to dark corner. Doesn't seem like anyone's out, most must be too busy in town for the holiday, so Blake was lucky today to sneak in. The medical facility is protected well but no match for a black cat in the night, Blake got past the first gate then jumped a second fence and hide behind a set of barriers. The outside of the building is like an army base, but it was set up like that very recently, Blake wondered why the sudden security? Supply ships kept landing with new containers than just leaving. there were stacks of four containers high in rows of three.

Blake then circled around the building to get a closer look, soldiers all around but enough places to keep low, out of sight. While examining the ground, Blake heard voices approaching, she crouches down and listened carefully, "I what all marked containers to be lowered down the basement and the rest without marks can be emptied out here then taken inside." It was Blue Matter he was overseeing what was going on. Suddenly a loud horn was sounded and two sliding doors in a wide-open space between the mean building and the landing pads began to open with cranes rising out the ground.

The Medical base seemed to have a large underground facility too. Blake could see the marked containers with the Schnee symbol and decided to investigate, she approaches the closest one, picked the lock then slides the door arm over and opens just a little to squeeze in. inside Blake takes a deep breath of relief and examines the inside. Across one side were more metal containers in a worrying size, she had a strong idea of what was inside. Blake would not be able to steal any of them, so she pulled out her scroll to record what she seen, walking to the far end of the container and inspects it carefully. Blake could only guess what's inside, but she doesn't hesitate, she opened the top, and it slides up and inside was a Faunus body. Just as Blake guessed and felt very ill at the sight.

Blake then looked inside more that all had Faunus body's and found inside above their heads were monitors with information. They explained their identity's and where they are from and how they died. Blake couldn't believe what she was looking at, they were all test subjects who had or were deliberately given something that could kill them, in a form of disease for medical study or fused dust into their bodies to find out what will happen, what works, and how to attend it. From one subject Blake caught a sudden fright as he suddenly gasped and coughed, he was hardly alive.

Blake could hear the cranes outside moving, she had little time left, she says to the subject. "Talk to me, what are they doing? How many more of you are there?"

The Faunus subject gasped, again and again, to whisper "more…"

Blake could hear the container above her was being lifted up, she leaned over and asked, "How many more? Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands? Tell me I need to know."

Faunus subject breaths in just a little and silently whispers "Blue… more… more…" his mind was not straight enough to answer.

Blake watched him take his final breath and the light in his eyes vanish. Blake was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Blake then exited the container and looked for the doctor, she moved quietly still hiding. The air was quiet with just one airship landing, Blake peeked her head around the corner to see Blue Matter speaking to two Atlas officers standing with a pair of droids from in front of the landing pads. From the airship, Blake could see a Faunus woman with blue hair and cat ears with a child exiting the ship. Blake was worrying if they were new subjects but what to do about it?

Blake's cat ears then twitched, someone is behind her, "Intruder identify yourself." A droid found Blake, she could not believe it but now that only left her with one option. With all Blake's anger, she smashes the droid to pieces with her weapon and ran full speed at the doctor with fury.

The Atlas officers panicked and ran to the building while the doctor was left terrified of Blake charging at him, the droids quickly stood in Blake's way. The doctor ran to the Faunus women and her child, he grabbed hold of them. almost dragging them back to the ship. More droids and soldiers were approaching, Blake jumping from shadows was laying waste to them and putting her sights on her target. Blue Matter was pushing and shoving the Faunus women back into the airship as it lifted them to escape, but Blake wasn't going to let him get away. "Like Hell You Will!" She yelled.

Blake then throw her weapon to hook on to the ship and it pulled her straight up at fast speed as a line of droid's charge behind her. One final pull got Blake in the ship, she tried to tackle the doctor, there was a struggle to push each other off their feet while the Faunus women and her child were seated with their safety belts fixed. The doctor was surprisingly strong as he pushed Blake into the ship's cockpit, Blake was not going to lose this fight so she kicked back into the pilot's control stick so that he lost control for a moment making the doctor lose his balance just enough for Blake to push back.

The doctor was pushed back into a seat with Blake's weapon against his face then yelled. "Don't hurt my Family!"

Blake was suddenly struck by shock, she yelled back "Your Family?!" for that moment Blake looked at the women which gave the doctor a second to punch Blake in the jaw. Blake slipped and accidentally pulled the trigger firing a single shot into the cockpit that rebound on the inside cutting through the pilot's hands, destroying the controls.

The ship lost control, tilting to one side with the doctor falling, he let out a short scream which was lost as he was sucked into one of the ship's jets. The jet bursts into flames and the ship began to wildly spin out of control, Blake tried her hardest to hold on for dear life but still, slipped out the ship. As Blake was falling, she hooked her weapon to the out of control ship, she held on tight while spinning with the ship for a short time. Until Blake was only a foot away from the ground, her weapon unhooked, and Blake brutally hit the ground rolling in the dirt. Followed with a loud crash as the ship fell to bits, rolling across a field.

Blake pants in pain taking short breaths as she uneasily sits herself up, she groans as she stands on her feet to look around to find herself outside of the east district walls. Blake could hear alarms behind the walls, she then recovers herself and ran to the crashed ship but there, she fell to her knees. Blake looked upon the smoking ruin to see the lifeless bodies of the Faunus women and her child, tears started to form in Blake's eyes "I'm sorry" she says "I'm so sorry." She begs and apologies.

Blake fell in depression but couldn't stay, she had to run across the Menagerie desert back to Adam, her life in the academy was over, her cover as a White Fang spy was not salvageable so now, she must move on.

 **Chapter 7 END**

This is a flashback on why Blake had to leave Menagerie, I wanted this chapter to just be about Blake because after chapter 8 (which is all about Yang) Blake will be with a verity of other characters too, so she would only get half the chapter really.

Since the seasons of RWBY have been moving on it has surely gotten darker since season 1 as we know. some like it some don't, however, you may like The Knights of Grimm in our community of RWBY alternate history. There are three acts and its popularity has been rising with a rewriting of act 1. Based after season 3 It has a darker feel to the original series that greatly expands itself as you read. The writer is Cosmic Fiction, he writes well and making new chapters often every week or two. he's a good supporter of our community and has a large fan base and I hope everybody can come see.

hope you enjoyed it please leave a review, favourite and follow if you can. and if you see any mistakes please just PM me.


	8. Chapter 8-Paladin

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 8**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

Standing outside of the girl's dorm at beacon tower, Yang had an unexpected welcome. "Ho, my god…" Coco pointing at Yang's massive gold hair with great surprise and amusement.

"What?" Yang asked with her arms open expecting a welcome home huge from Coco as she starts touching Yang's hair with a humorous smile.

"It's just when you left for Vacuo you had a girl's army cut, what happened?" Coco says while lifting Yang's hair, feeling the weight of it before Yang pushed Coco away.

Yang remembered she had to cut her hair for Atlas standards in the cadets but after all that time in the tank race, it quickly grew back. Yang laughed, "Ya I know, it was a surprise and I really like my hair like this but shame I'll have to cut it when I'm sworn into Beacon next week." Even huntresses must wear a uniform at this academy, nobody can escape the Atlas military unless it's the Mistral academy.

Yang and Coco laughed for a moment and talked about their time apart, Yang then noticed the pins on Coco's uniform, "I see Coco you joined the Loyal Engineers, did you also sign up as a huntress?"

Coco sticks her thumb up as a yes, "Ya Yang, and we will be training together as huntresses for part-time here at Beacon." Coco then discussed about the great games coming up, "You know Yang, plenty of people here have completed the first year of advanced training as huntsmen but you only completed basic and yet everyone including the news is talking about you as one of the favourites for the games."

Yang nods her head, "I don't know how I got so popular in basic, the games are months away and I could easily be replaced with another first year before it starts." Coco agreed that Yang has talent but points out the real reason, the Schnee's. Yang remembers, the spoiled ice queen Weiss Schnee was the first year in the name of Atlas, Atlas was most likely going to make a spectacle of the event to make the Schnee's and Atlas more famous in her supposed victory. Yang scoffs at the idea of that princess defeating her, although her disappearance after the Shnee betrayal was disappointing.

Coco reminds Yang to look at the bright side, "At least you have the chance to fight Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral." Yang likes the challenge but still who will take the place of the interesting fighters like Sun Wukong who fled into the desert, Weiss Schnee is still missing and the hunt for Blake Belladonna is undergoing.

The rules of the Deadliest Worrier games are simple, every region such as the kingdom of Atlas and with its other conquered kingdoms, plus an Atlas oversea territory like Menagerie or an allied client state like Mistral. From all these territories, there is an official huntsmen academy to apply for the games, only with their approval you may enter. Each academy contributes a total of six students, their best six students from each year of the academy training process are sent to challenge their rivals.

Coco opened the dorm door and invited Yang in, "Come on, I'll show you where you will sleep at Beacon." Coco stepped into the girl's dorm and Yang followed. The dorm was very nice and didn't even get touched while the Shnee uprising was undergoing. Yang and Coco stopped walking to say hello to familiar friends. Velvet and Yatsuhashi, they were pushing a trolley full of cleaning supplies.

They say hello to Yang and catch up, they then apologise for what happened in the tank race, but Yang says nothing about it. But instead asked what they are doing. Yatsuhashi says to Yang, "I'm just helping Velvet with the dorm cleaning, it's not fair that she gets all the worst jobs."

Coco then points out that, "You do know that this is the girl's dorm right Yatsuhashi? If Glynda finds out your here she'll get the wrong idea and hang you by your thumbs." Yang felt a shiver down her back at how scary Glynda sounds to the other students, guess Yang should watch her back around her.

Coco then extends that warning to Yang, she leaned in with her hand next to her mouth and whispers, "Watch yourself around Glynda, she's a diehard loyalist and married to the governor of Vale too." Yang will definitely have to watch her back because she's a rebel and the governor is also the military director of Vale while the headmaster at Beacon. Now that Yang thinks about it, Qrow only works directly to the headmaster at the top of the tower and Qrow is the security chief here at Beacon.

Yatsuhashi helped packed the supplies away and said his goodbye making his escape, Yang then asked what Velvet signed as other than a huntress. Velvet replies, "Reconnaissance and Engineering. drones, ships, satellites have very complex cameras and I know how to work them plus I can fix them." Yang nods in approval, it sounds like good business.

Here there are a lot of Huntsman as part-time engineering students but they mostly study technology rather than fighting. They mainly study at the east of Beacon tower grounds, the Atlas research and technology. it's a facility next to the tower and it's a long, ugly silver building with a curved roof slanting down the front like a hill. It's a terrible headache to look at but when Yang first looked at it, she saw the birthplace of the Paladin 360. The armoured one-man vehicle that stole Yang's race.

The three girls climbed a set of stairs to their dorm room and Coco showed Yang her room. The room was nice with two beds, Yang will be sharing with Coco and Velvet will just be next door with her roommate. Yang then observed her home and noticed the rest of her belongings by the bed, Coco then closed the door and offered a trip into town. Yang declined, wanting to get her bearings a bit more and unpack her belongings.

Coco shrugged, "That's fine, I just need to get out of this uniform." Yang watched Coco walk and stepped into her rooms wardrobe, she closes the door and immediately reopened the door transformed. Yang's eyes widen with surprise looking at Coco instantly changed out of her uniform and into her regular clothes with just a swipe of a door. It was almost like magic, Coco then laughed and explained that when it is required to wear something very unfashionable you tend to change faster than normal. Coco and Velvet smile and say goodbye leaving Yang in her new room.

Yang stood still for a minute thinking of her next move since she arrived and saw the destruction left behind by the Schnee's. Yang could see one chance to clear her team's name. Yang cracks her knuckles and walked to Coco's wardrobe to peek inside. She looked through Coco's uniform and removed all the pins and badges. The engineering badges Coco wears on her uniform, then Yang applied them to her own uniform, she then tied her hair back and tried to tidy herself up as best she can to be an engineering student.

Quietly moving through the grounds and avoiding eye contact, Yang made her way to the engineering block east of Beacon tower. Yang had a hunch that this place would be a ruin when the Schnee's took over the building. It went into lockdown and every interior door was sealed shut. Glynda and the governor led the charge to retake the building, it was a bloody battle, each and every door had to be forced open beyond repair with hostages and rouge droids in every room.

With the security gone and every door removed Yang just simply walked in as if she owned the place. Passing by army engineers with all their tools, measuring door frames to restore the building. Yang had arrived just in time but must leave quickly because all the replacements are ready to be unboxed and she does not want to be behind these heavy doors, locked in without security clearance.

Yang continued through the building then passes the restricted area of no students permitted, but if Yang keeps to herself while the engineers are occupied with work, she will be fine. Yang then entered the workshop and could see she gets luckier and luckier as Yang gets to her objective, the Paladin. The workers had just left for their lunch break, giving Yang the shop to do as she pleases.

Yang approached the Paladin with care and examined the cameras around the room, it seemed that the security room was badly damaged while retaking the building. Yang stands in the shadow of the Paladin with it towering over her, she then looked through a computer next to the paladin to find evidence for her to post online anonymously so it would clear her name.

Yang looked through the computer, she smiles at the sloppy security because everything is supposed to be high grade but whoever used this last did not log out. What Yang is looking for is in the black box recorder but it's not plugged into the computer, so she looked around, to find it. The data is still in the paladin, so she circles it, trying to find a part to plug in or a switch to open.

Ten minutes later Yang was getting worried, she didn't know how much time she had left and couldn't seem to find a way to open the Paladin. Growing frustrated, Yang claimed on the paladin to find a way to open it. Upon inspection on top seemed as though a steel plate was removed reviling a handle to pull, Yang reached out and pulled the handle. Their we're sounds coming from the paladin and Yang could see the shell was ready to open so she jumped off facing the paladin with a smile. The shell opened and the front slides upright reviling its insides, then Yang's smile became a sickening frown.

Yang looked inside the paladin and saw a legless, armless body fixed inside the paladin as if computer hardware, Yang felt like throwing up. The smell of the body was revolting to Yang, she just stood there looking at the motionless body bandage up with Wires and tubes throughout the body plus a helmet covering its head. Yang couldn't handle what she was looking at and she knew this was illegal regardless of how much power Atlas has. So, Yang gathers as much evidence as she is taking photos and gathering research material from the black box.

Yang could give this evidence to Qrow, he will then hand it to the rebels and hopefully. it can be used to hurt Atlas. The paladin closed, and Yang straightened her cap and arched the evidence under her arm.

Yang made her way to the entrance making her escape but before she left the workshop her path was blocked by the sudden appearance of Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda looked over Yang's uniform and takes notice of the engineering badges she was wearing, Yang stood silent. Yang was thinking what to say just get out of this but before she could utter a word Glynda flicked her riding crop and blasted Yang across the workshop.

Yang hit the ground with a loud thud then she rolled quickly and crawled to cover. Glynda saw were Yang fell and was not worried that she was out of sight behind the workshop tables. Glynda called out to Yang, "You're not supposed to be here and that's not your uniform."

This is bad, Yang clung to the paladin's evidence knowing she will never be able to explain her position here. she then responded to Glynda, "Are you aware of what's going on here? It's clearly illegal even for Atlas standards." Glynda took no notice, this area is not her department and has no wish to know.

Glynda then shot an ice pick from her riding crop towards Yang's voice, it pierced the table missing Yang's left arm and leg. Yang jumped over the table firing a shot at Glynda, but she swiped it away like a fly. Yang's eyes turned red and her hair started to glow, she jumped up with her right fist to strike. Glynda stepped back and swished her weapon to the right to use her telekinesis to change Yang's direction to fall in the opposite way. Yang landed on her feet, dropped the evidence, and sprinted to Glynda.

Both Yang's fists are raised with a rush of attacks but Glynda could see Yang's every move. Glynda continued to use telekinesis to avoid every attack, Yang was starting to struggle against this experienced fighter. Yang started to build up energy for a single knock out but still, Glynda was faster to dodge. Glynda was still using telekinesis to throw Yang around like a rag doll. The poor excuse for a fight continued for several minutes with no change, security and other workers heard the commotion and entered the workshop.

Yang quickly noticed that Glynda avoided hard attacks to Yang but focused on avoiding yang and wasting time. A crowd grow and watched at the door, Yang was losing energy and Glynda knew it. Just as Yang felt like she was getting just close enough to have one hit. It quickly turned bad as it was a play from Glynda to get Yang closer. With a simple sweep of her weapon in a full circle that rolled Yang back in the air off her feet over Glynda's head. Yang was at last out of breath, but her stubbornness to fight made her jump back to her feet with what little energy she had.

At this point Glynda used every little energy to knock Yang back to the ground again, again and again. At this admirable or pitiful will to fight Glynda told Yang, "You would have been a terrible student here Yang."

Yang flat on her back rolled on her belly then asked while out of breath, "Oh ya… and what. Makes you say that?"

Glynda looked down on Yang, "You are a slow learner."

How dear she. Yang flattened her hands to the ground to pushed herself up but was suddenly struck in the back with a great telekinetic force. Glynda delivered a final strike that felt like a building had collapsed on Yang, she tried to use that opportunity for her limit breaks but felt that she was pinned down by Glynda's power. Yang was flat to the ground unable to move, she moved her head to the left and looked up to Glynda to see a very judgemental look.

Glynda increased pressure on Yang, she began to struggle to breath with little gasps but started to lose consciousness. Glynda looked down on Yang's defeat while the security arrested her. Glynda then gave them orders, "Call the security chief, tell him we need Yang in a suitable call to hold her and full arrests warrants for all known friends and family." Glynda was serious, everyone Yang had contact with is now a suspect.

"Is that understood?" Glynda made it clear and the security team obeyed. Glynda was not going to jump to conclusions, assumptions Yang being a spy. Or is she just looking for payback against the paladin? Unaware that Yang is both, Glynda and the security will investigate this appropriately. Until then it continues to be unsettling that another star student has great disloyalty to Atlas. Pyrrha Nikos as the final star student standing, she will no doubt be in the heavy observation after all this.

Later in the day, half the arrest have been completed while Glynda reported this to both the security chief, Qrow and her husband the governor. Then immediately they reported this incident to Atlas command, shortly after Atlas responded with an immediate order from Winter herself.

Winters instructions were top class security only, the order reads, "Student Yang Xiao Long is too dangerous for the current state of Vale. Yang and all other possible threats must be transferred to Mistral supermax prison immediately that is run by an Atlas prison company."

The orders where quietly followed, Qrow had an uneasy feeling sorting through the paperwork. It did not seem that Glynda and the governor are aware that Qrow is Yang's uncle. While all this is happening, Qrow is also aware of a top-secret Atlas operation in Mistral so he had a very bad feeling about the transfer. So, in the last moment, Qrow takes a risk and decided to oversee the transfer personally.

As yang was asleep being loaded to a transport jet Qrow thinks to himself, "Goodness kid how could you have gotten yourself in this mess on day one?"

 **Chapter 8 END**

Finally done, it took forever to do

hope you enjoyed it please leave a review, favourite and follow. and if you see any mistakes please just PM me.


	9. Chapter 9-Lucky Find

My community is RWBY Alternate History and we are looking for fanfictions to add. Fictions that have an alternate twist to RWBY universe. Could be that Atlas won the Great War, or Cinder killed Ruby instead of Pyrrha. Probably Blake stays with Adam in the White Fang or dates Sun and Weiss agrees to date Jaune. you get the point, just whatever in the RWBY universe.

PM me and I'll look at what you've got and any other suggestions you come across to recommend. All Genres are acceptable but No OCs, No Crossovers. small time OCs can be added to the mean cast of the show. and don't forget to look at all ratings to see more.

 **RWBY Heroes Rebellion chapter 9 Lucky Find**

I've made a couple changes, for one I changed the carriers name from **The Winters Cold** to **Winters Reach.** It just seemed more appropriate at this point and it sounds better.

 **Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee**

The **Graduate** raised itself from the sea when it safely escaped the eyes of Winter then continued its coarse flying south through the northern reaches of Mistral, soon to exit the winter north. it's new crew working overtime while trying to figure out the **Graduate's** workings.

Weiss was resting in the captain's quarters but very restless of courant events and her very few options. Weiss tried to clear her head by examining her cabin, she had lived there for this past couple weeks but never had time. The room had a collection of twenty-one Atlas model ships, a large fish tank, private shower. An all-access computer with desk and living room furniture around an interactive table that has the same abilities as her computer but also gaming apps.

Weiss couldn't get comfortable enough to rest, for days she was stuck on what to do next, she asked herself who's move, is it? Weiss or Winter?

Winter has likely played her move and Weiss doesn't know when it's coming. Weiss then stood and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror to examine her scare from the previous battle, almost fully healed but it will leave a permanent mark under her eye.

then there was a buzz at the door and Weiss gave permission to enter. Flynt, Neon and Ciel walked in, they then lined up attention. Weiss stood before them and asked for a report, Flynt was the first to speak "The crew have settled in now and working hard while studying to improve what they know. The list of work is divided up so that everyone is working and resting."

Neon then gave her report "All cool and all, but it won't matter how comfortable they are if they go hungry. Supplies wear half full when we took the ship. Everyone is eating half rations to make it least." Food was becoming a problem for the crew, for them, they are uncertain how to resupply while the military is hunting them.

Next Ciel gave her more pressing report of the four crew members who refused to leave the ship when it was stolen. Ciel explained that they were scientist forced to study classified documents from top Atlas officials. While reading the report Weiss was struck by great surprise "Defect? They want to join us? Do they even know our side of the story?"

Ciel briefly read through her report "when we escaped to safety I interviewed them one by one in their separate cells, they have no contact with each other since our escape and their stories seem to fit together. it seems your feather kept them prisoner for a while, researching classified documents." That made sense to Weiss, to stop vital information from leaking before its time you would cut it off from the rest of the world.

Weiss was intrigued but cautious they might be planning something, but she saw opportunities of having talented people who knew the workings of Atlas science and technology. And the classified stuff, if Atlas has it hidden then it's best to have it.

Weiss dismissed the team with finale instructions, "We will keep guards on all the scientist and put them to work and I'll review their research that could aid us. Until then we-"

Weiss was suddenly interrupted by her brother storming into the room and making a fuss of the meeting "I'm the most senior member of the cadets and I should have been informed of this meeting."

The others were unapologetic, Ciel said to Whitley "Excuse me sir, where no longer the Atlas cadets. We are the Atlas resistance and Weiss is our leader."

Whitley was having none of that and Weiss dismissed him "things are just hectic now, I'll find you work soon until then watch the bridge." Whitley stormed off faster than coming in.

Weiss and the others leave the room, Weiss asked if there is any research worth looking into first.

Ciel looked into her file "There is a doctor who told me about his project, it's a penny. Not sure what but it's supposed to be highly advanced and combat ready. However, I've got bad news, some of the information on other projects are restricted."

Restricted? How? Weiss asked, "The green card plunged into the ship is highly advanced, it gives full access to everything on board."

Ciel understood but found that not all research is on board, she explains that Weiss can't access parts of research without the rest which needs approval and brought in by the government and military members to be uploaded to the ship. It's like a puzzle split three ways, one part for the ship, one part for the scientists and the rest likely in the hands of Winter and her father.

Weiss was wondering how paranoid Atlas must be and how important this research is to store on an advanced ship, in prison the scientists and lock most of the information under heavy security by top officials.

Weiss wanted to know what she has and has not, she looked at Ciel's file, the list of untouchable research reads (Maidens, Relics, Dust implants parts 3 to 4, Death Star, Grimm born, Tranquillity.)

The list of readable research is (PENNY, Hark jets, Dust implants parts 1 to 2, Megatron Satellites, dust engine/shield upgrades, Atlas Knights, New paladin walkers, Dust Shells.)

The group were midway down the hall towards the bridge, with Weiss focusing on reading until red lights started to flash on and off with a call through the speakers ordering "All hands on deck, all hands on deck this is not a drill!"

Weiss and the overs ran to the bridge and took their stations, "What do we have?" Weiss asked.

Flynt scanned through the monitors and saw a single target on radar "Captain, it's too small to be a ship. In fact, too small to be a Jet." Flynt noted of the object.

Neon let out a slight giggle "Teehee if it's a missile it's way off course." Neon was right the direction it was moving wouldn't hit the **Graduate** in a thousand years.

"There firing blind..." Weiss says to herself, "What is our current location?" She asks Ciel.

Ciel activates a holographic map of mistrial showing that the Graduate was just south of the winter north of Mistrial and northeast of the large lake eye. In addition, they were momentarily under a satellite blind spot too.

"It's an EMP," Weiss mutters, of course, she was thinking. Atlas wouldn't risk their few and expansive satellites, and they would expect us to use stealth and their frustrating blind spots. "We need to act fast! Everybody strap in and brace! Neon, find us a spot for an emergency landing and Flynt shut off all systems!"

They complied faster than ever before but back at Atlas, Winter watched the screen of the missile on its course. The room was buzzing with one hundred voices on duty speaking to their monitors. A little later a captain reports to Winter "Commander, the missile scanners have detected an anomaly, however, we cannot determine the exact location. Anywhere between one to one hundred miles."

Winter nods, she knew it was them "Activate EMP." She orders and just a push of a button the monitor Winter watched went dark, from Winters perspective only a single monitor went dark. The EMP activates and is completely invisible to the human eye, however back on the Graduate. every single system flashed on and off with lights shut off with the ship shaking uncontrollably. The crew panicking in the dark as all they can do is hold tight strapped in their seats with fear.

Emergency gliding or parachute systems couldn't activate for a safer landing everything just went dark. Weiss shut her eyes with fear waiting for the moment of impact with a deafening noise and uncomfortable shacking. Then a silence... Weiss had blacked out and lost consciousness, she woke in the dark laying on a medical starchier with a neck support. She could feel incredible pain throughout her entire body as if every bone was broken.

Ciel realised Weiss was awake, she stood over her for comfort, "Ma'am, don't worry and just rest for now." Weiss noticed Ciel had a broken arm but in a cast. Despite the pain, Weiss's dreary eyes slowly closed to sleep. Weiss didn't want to rest, she could only feel helpless in this state and that she had failed her crewmates.

At the same time, Winter was preparing her forces "Perfect, we can have ships in north Mistral within twenty-four hours." Winter was briefing a line of military commanders and ship captains, "The **Graduate** is suspected to have crashed within this general area, however, I wish to increase the search radius by another hundred miles to find anybody fleeing on foot. That's six hundred and twenty-eight point three miles of ground to search, is that understood?"

The officers respectively nod "Yes Ma'am." They answer.

Winter continued to read through her scroll as a young lieutenant woman approached Winter with caution "Excuse me. Ma'am..."

Winter didn't even give a single glance "What is it, lieutenant?" As she continues to read.

The lieutenant was almost afraid to say "Erm, apologies Ma'am... You have a-a visitor that requests your presence..."

Winter thought nothing of it and brushed it aside "Tell them to meet with my aides and book an appointment with my receptionist. Whatever it is, however important it is I'll meet them in my ready room on Winters Reach when it is most appropriate."

The LT wasn't complying, she wasn't afraid of Winter, but something else "sorry ma'am but it's a priority, priority one VIP..."

Winters eyes finally broke off her scroll and looked at the LT "Where?" Winter demands as the other officers watched closely.

The LT leans toward Winter and whispers "Lady's room on the security ring ma'am."

Winter then closed her scroll and dismissed the others, she then made her way to the VIP. Winter was angry at whoever this could be by making her move to them rather the other way around.

Winter rushed in the lady's room and stood at a sink inspecting her uniform by the mirror "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is? That I the most powerful woman in the world have to take the time and move to someone else on their demand." It's a symbol of her power, everybody below must come to Winter and everyone is below Winter.

A bathroom stall opened with a creaking noise and tapping of glass heels on the white tile floor approached and stood next to Winter "Don't delude yourself in thinking that you're the most powerful women in the world, Winter." They look at each other with Winters cold glare and Cinders warm grin.

The two despise one another, Winter demands "What are you doing here Cinder?"

Cinder seemed all too pleased to tell "Salem wants proof of loyalty, she wants you to kill your sister."

Winters jaw dropped with shocked eyes, "kill... We had an agreement and Salem broke the first part, now she wants to break the one thing that gave my loyalty to her in the first place?!"

Despite Winters feeling, Cinder seemed all too pleased to attack her emotions "What did you expect? You have been missing briefings and your reports are coming in late."

That's all? Winter was thinking "Well I'm sorry but suddenly taking over a worldwide empire tends to be time-consuming." Winter sighs heavily with frustration "Running all of it and keeping all this power is more challenging than you think. We would never be in this situation if Salem kept her side of the deal and waited till Weiss left Atlas for the games."

Cinder didn't like what Winter was saying "Don't even try and blame her. This is Salem's point exactly, you're getting far too overconfident with power. Remember, you are alive because Salem allowed it years ago and you can die now when she demands it, never forget who the real power is."

Winter understands perfectly and the real danger she in however Salem's demands, are to great "really, proof of loyalty? I killed my own countrymen, committed treason against my government and poisoned my own farther but she demands more?"

And Cinder decides to mention Winter failures "And after repeated failed attempts to capture the fall maiden, your inability to find Ozpin or his base and the locate any of the items spring maiden. You swear to Salem that with all Atlas had you would find these things without a problem."

Winter used what energy she had to keep herself calm and show Cinder she was in control, "We have searched the academy's many times over this past few years. As for the Maidens, each attack we get closer and closer."

Cinder and Salem didn't want close, they wanted the Maidens, "They keep getting lucky and escaping you, Winter." Cinder reminds her.

But Winter was still confident in her abilities and the power Atlas has handed her, "Ozpin and the Maidens can be lucky and escape us a thousand times, we just need to be lucky the once to catch them or someone they know."

"If you think you can impress me, Winter, you're not, don't show power but use it." Cinder is on edge dealing with Winter and wanted to leave however she had to ask another question. "You say you're having trouble holding onto power? Salem wants a report on what can be done to handle this."

Winter takes a breath "Well... As long as the state of emergency is high and in effect, I can legally hold all my titles as state defence general and others."

Cinder has a few ideas "So, keep the threat level up and remind the world the dangers that are out there and why they need you and your ships." Cinder walked to the door, she looked over her shoulder smiling at Winter "Remember, soon as you find her. Do as you are told."

Cinder left, Winter clenched her fist in anger. Very well Winter was thinking. If that is how it is played, then so be it. Winter then re-joined the other officers with new orders, "Cancel the search." What? the officers were confused. "We have every right to hunt the **Graduate** but deploying unauthorised ships in Mistral territory will compromise our operations in the country, so we will wait until approval of the Mistral embassy."

One of the other officers offered an alternative "Ma'am, why not send an authorised ship then? We have over twenty to choose from."

Winter understood the reason for the idea, but she refused "Sending one ship will make a hole in our mission. We are reaching a dangerous point with Mistral and we can't risk a narrow margin of error to be our complete mission failure."

The officers had doubts but understood and obeyed. Winter knew this move affects her place in the Atlas military and if Salem finds out it will anger her. However, Winter can't follow this order if she can't find Weiss. For now, she is safe and hopefully has a head start for Winter to figure out a solution.

Later before the day ends Winter sat at her privet computer on **Winter's Reach** planningfor the day the carrier will deploy again in her free time **.** Until the same lieutenant from before entered the room "Excuse me Ma'am, new images from Naval Intelligence has processed through. Your eyes only."

The lieutenant is a trusted agent of Winter, the LT reads,and processes classified information and asks no questions saving Winter time and providing previous information on the matter if needed. The LT is a special agent that only answers to the head of Naval Intelligence. Winter takes the intel and finds a set of photographs. The LT explains "These photos were taken at the east fire exit of Devin Wind Airport in Mistral; the cameras are under rapiers and these suspects seem to be using this to seek past security, however, this one was still active Ma'am."

Winter looked closely at photo one, it was Cinders agent Mercury Blake and the suspected rebel ally Roman Torchwick. Nothing too serious really, until Winter looked at photo two and saw the fall Maiden Amber and a red hooded girl. This was great Winter was thinking, she can add this to the Mistral operation. As Winter smiled at the opportunity, she then had a closer look at the red hooded girl and inquired, "Do we have a better picture of this girl?"

The LT shuffle some papers and points "This one Ma'am." She also holds another document of information or lack of information about this girl "There is no record of this girl anywhere, she's a ghost likely born outside of the kingdoms, overseas territories and colonies. Mistral has no record either. By far, until now she did not exist."

Winter takes hold and looked closely, she then puts her finger on red hoods face and whispers, "Silver eyes…" Now Winter was worried, is red hood another Maiden or Ambers apprentice? Either one is just as dangerous, she will have to be on guard with this one, but this is the one lucky break for her.

 **Mercury Black & Roman Torchwick**

In the far northeast of the capital of Mistral, there was a howling roar across the sky as a Goliath stuck in a trap could be heard far and wide. There was a smash and cracking as it breaks free from the traps of nets, wires and trees. As it got free the Grimm Goliath stampedes away crushing everything in its path. When it was finally a safe distance away Mercury and Roman came out of hiding in the trees.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Mercury reminds Roman.

"Thank you, you are very helpful." Roman sarcastically said as he flicks his hat with his cane, "Now, how about bright new ideas on getting in…" They stand to look at an old missile silo that leads deep underground. The plan was not to trap the Goliath but use its force to open the silo, it didn't work. Still shut tight when the builders of the trap gathered around, scratching their heads on how to open it.

It's hopeless the builders were saying, there is just no way to lift open a two hundred eighty ton door from the outside while the four solid iron clamps are shut tight. Mercury states an obvious idea, "Why not go the back way or something?"

Roman lights a cigar and shacks his head "When this place was shut down, the main entrances were welded shut with a foot of iron and sealed with another hundred feet of cement. This is our best way in."

They step back and take a deep breath to think. Then they start arguing, in the fury, Roman yelled "I Don't Know How About knocking!" he bangs his cane loudly on the side.

Mercury kicks with a louder bang, "Perhaps it opens on command!?" he rests his hands flat to the silo "Hey sweetheart. Why not please open up to me like the rest of the girls?"

Then suddenly, there was hissing from the silo. Everybody stepped back as it begins vibrating, Mercury gasped, he couldn't believe it worked. Roman looked at Mercury thinking this is not happening now…

The Silo door then began sliding back finally opening as the two hundred ton door screeches open after being shut for years. Then it stopped and there was silence again, Roman and Mercury looked at each other then looked back at the silo as they could hear tapping inside. Someone was climbing up the step ladders, they stand on guard ready with surprise as Neo peeks her head over smiling. She casually waves her fingers at the boys then starts climbing back down.

The builders hang their head in shame, Mercury straightens his collar and Roman through his cigar away. Everybody then starts climbing down and Mercury asked something he should of since coming here, "What is this place? It doesn't look like Atlas tach."

Roman explains "This place is built by Mistral. At the end of the great war, it was clear that Atlas had great advantages with space flight, so Mistral started their own program. The point of it was to balance out the power in the world."

They made it to the bottom, "So what happened?" Mercury's next question.

And Roman stated the obvious, "It didn't work." They walked and followed a path of glow sticks Neo had made as the builders bring down tools and generators for their mission. Farther inside they came across a larger room that was a factory assembly line. Roman then gave some more details "They obtained materials and started from scratch. Years later, eight hundred billion wasted with nothing to show and the only result being was Atlas got a good laugh out of it."

The silo was made to research, assemble and launch missiles. The room they were in was full of all kinds of rockets, rocket parts, dust and tools. Mercury stands and feels the largest of rockets there, "Is this wood?"

Roman nods as he takes his hat and tranche coat off to get ready to work, "They clearly believed that making the rockets lighter would help get it higher but didn't think that fire and wood would not work well."

So, all this is useless Mercury was thinking, the dust, scrap and tools could be obtained anywhere. And the silo is far too out the way to be used as a base so what is the point?

Roman pats Mercury on the back and tells the next part of the plan "It's not the rockets we want, its what's on the inside we need. Once we have it, we wait for the next step from the boss."

 **Chapter 9 END**

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say sorry it's been awhile and thank you for your support. And I wanted to say thank you Boyy2k he has been a very loyal fan of my fiction and I want to say I'm a fan of his OC, Adamant. You all should check it out, it is my most favourite written OC I've read. And I'm pleased to say we are doing a partnership of a few short chapters of his OC characters in the dark world of Atlas as filler. We've been talking about it a lot and where having fun with the idea :)

Anyway, please leave a review and PM me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10-Rotten Luck

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 10 Rotten Luck**

 **Pyrrha Nikos & Blake Belladonna **

It was dark, and a storm came over Mistral's Academy of Heaven with lightning flashes seen through the curtains. Pyrrha sat by a fireplace in her dorm room, fidgeting with her nails as she watched disturbing news from Menagerie by Lisa Lavender "Breaking news this evening in Menagerie as addressed by governor Dark Matter. Early morning yesterday Adam Taurus launched an assault on Garrison Glenn, even though he was successful in taking the base it was, in fact, a trap by the governor. Adam was surrounded then he was offered the chance to surrender peacefully but he refused, left with no other option the governor ordered the facility to be destroyed. Collapsing the base with Adam and his White Fang followers, killing all inside. Although service crews have begun clearing rubble it is confirmed that Adam Taurus did not survive."

Pyrrha was worried, Adam was the one who made this alliance and if I the local White Fang find out he's dead they may abandon the country and go back to Menagerie. And they are so close to starting their new beginning, luckily the white fang in hiding don't have a single in the bunker. The only one Pyrrha must worry about is Blake, she will be arriving shortly soon.

Before she could think of a solution she shut her scroll with a sudden clap as Blake walked into the room dripping wet. Blake sighs at her travel "Your secret tunnel is flooded Pyrrha..."

They were silent looking at each other for a moment while Blake then slowly started to smile. Then Pyrrha smiles with her, she stands not caring about Blake's wet clothes and hugs her tightly. "You look well, sorry about the tunnel." Pyrrha apologised.

"It's fine Pyrrha and thank you. All things considering, I got in the capital quite easy." Blake grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself tightly then sat in front of the fire. "Are we safe here Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha nods, "It's fine Blake, we can talk." Pyrrha sat close next to Blake.

"Good, we can make a start." Blake sighs, "But first I'm surprised your Adams contact."

Pyrrha remembered she was chosen to meet Blake as a representative "Well if it was anyone else this alliance wouldn't be possible." Blake and Pyrrha have been friends for eight years and each are trusted figures in their movements to speak on their behalf.

Blake asks "Let's start with leadership, Adam wants to know who's in charge of your movement? He has been a mystery to us."

Pyrrha thinks Adam and calms herself to answer, "We have two leaders actually. Our general is Jet Firefist."

"Fist? Captain Jet Firefist is your general?" To Blake's surprise.

"He's a great warrior and our combat teacher here at the academy..." Pyrrha noted, confused by Blake's surprise.

"The man is ninety." Blake says but he's actually ninety-two but she just rounded the number, it didn't change the surprise for either of them, "well you say you have two, who's the second?"

Pyrrha smiles with her answer, "Well you will definitely be more surprised by this. Our president is Sienna."

That was a surprise for Blake, "A Faunus?" Blake grinned, she was ready to call Pyrrha a liar, "And there isn't a rebellion in a rebellion yet?"

Pyrrha laughed, "Nothing too extreme but Sienna is an accomplished diplomat, humanitarian aid organiser and she's an influential civil rights voice. And when it comes to Atlas she is a loud voice at that."

Blake rubs her hands together and smiles "A Faunus President in Mistral... If only Adam were here now the look on his face would be priceless."

Pyrrha grins, yes Adam she was thinking then wonders how to change the subject. "Hay is that a bow, Blake?"

Blake remembered as she runs her fingers through her heir to feel the bow and Faunus ears. "Yes... Is it working?" Blake asks with concern that it's not.

Pyrrha's mind goes blank "oh yes, yes it looks great." She then felt terrible guilt not telling Blake. Having to choose between your friend or your organisation, however, she hasn't decided to tell her or not yet.

Despite Pyrrha as her friend and the Faunus president Blake was concerned about working with this organisation. "I suppose your people are planning something, now aren't they?"

Pyrrha's nods "We will be taking over the capital at the end of the week."

Four days from now, Blake was shocked "That's too soon, we need to gather intel and I have over a hundred recruits that need training."

Pyrrha understands Blake's feelings "Sorry Blake but our leaders have waited long enough, everyday atlas takes a pace of us."

It really isn't that bad Blake was thinking "Do you have any idea what the state of Menagerie is in?" Oh, Pyrrha knows more than you think Blake, she continues "by comparison the name Haven is true to its name."

Pyrrha then tells a recent report from Firefist, "Our government has signed the rights of this academy, my home away to Atlas. On the same day at the end of this week, the uniforms arrive."

That is not an excuse Blake was explaining, the people here have so much more free will than anywhere else in the world.

They argued for what seemed for hours and Blake pleaded with her friend to convince Fist and Sienna to delay the rebellion until after the great games.

But to Blake's disappointment, Pyrrha made it clear that it is inevitable, every day that goes Atlas chips away what it is to live here.

A little later Blake changes into fresh clothes and snuggles close to the fire and slowly fell asleep. Pyrrha also goes to her bed but uneasy to sleep with concerns of Blake and the White Fang, unsure if they will be willing to fight for Haven.

Just as Pyrrha begin to fall asleep herself Blake whispered to her "Pyrrha, about that speech you gave on tv about me." Pyrrha remembered she had to condemn Blake as a traitor on live tv, "I just wanted to say Pyrrha it's ok. I was at first angry, but I understand the position you were in and I don't blame you."

"Well thank you Blake" Pyrrha smiled and was relieved for Blake's forgiveness but will she forgive her secrets?

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

Glynda sat at her desk with a security briefing to discuss Yang's recent actions. She sat with a naval intelligence agent, a Beacon Tower Security Sargent and a local detective from town.

"And so, all arrests are completed right?" Glynda asks the detective, he nods with his hands together relaxed in his chair. "And what of her father on Patch?"

The agent had the answer "The local authorities on the island have questioned him, so far he continues his volunteering work in the veteran's hospital dutifully."

They don't suspect Taiyang of anything terrible, he has remained on the island for years and has no position to harm Atlas. They agree Taiyang is not a suspect in his daughter's actions and they move on. Yang's old tank crew from the cadets were arrested and taken aboard with Yang. While on the academy grounds some of Yang's friends and some of their friends were taken aboard Yang's transport to Mistral as well.

In total there are fifteen prisoners taken aboard, most notable prisoners are Coco Adel and her friend Velvet Scarlatina. They were both arrested in town as they were shopping while another suspect Yatsuhashi Daichi was seen leaving the girls dorm shortly after Yang entered the building. Yatsuhashi then spoke to his roommate Fox Alistair at the front academy grounds and both were arrested.

"What of Yang's mother, what do we know about her?" Glynda asked the agent.

The agent briefly looked at his scroll "Last week the mercenary captain Raven Branwen was recruited by the Atlas 4th fleet and posted to the south-west regions of Vacuo clearing out Grimm."

Glynda's eyes widened with fright at hearing that name "Her mother's name is Branwen?" She then began to slowly stand from her seat thinking something is terribly wrong.

The security Sargent asked, "Ma'am, is something wrong?"

Glynda picks up her scroll and points to the Sargent "Was the security Chief stopped or questioned in any way before he left?"

The Sargent shuffled uncomfortably and looked at the other two as if he did something wrong, "No Ma'am."

Bad answer, Glynda was now getting more nervous "Why not!?" She demands.

She wasn't as nervous or afraid as the Sargent now "Well, ma'am. He's my boss and I just followed his orders ma'am." The nervousness was heard in his voice.

The others were still confused, the detective asks, "Sorry but is there something we are missing?"

Glynda began to speed walk to the door of her office "you fools, we have to hurry. The security chief is Yang's uncle and requested to oversee the prisoner transfer himself."

 **Yang & Qrow**

"What rotten luck." The pilot complains, "We had to change course northeast towards Windpath to avoid this storm but it too changed course into our heading chief." Qrow stood in the doorway between the pilot and his co-pilot, behind him was the rest of the jet cargo hold and two other guards he brought. Yang and the rest of the prisoners were seated with cuffs and belts fixed.

"It's all right, just get us there safely boys," Qrow said as he turned to sit back in his seat across Yang.

Coco and others were still in shock "how can this be happening to us? We have always been so loyal." Coco asks, sitting next to silent Yang knowing she is guilty.

Yang tries to play dumb "I know right but not to worry I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding."

Coco looks up to Yang with a reassuring smile "Thanks, Yang, you know I'm sure your right... And... Wait are those my badges" Coco noticed as she takes a closer look at Yang's messy uniform as Yang herself realised she's still wearing Coco's stolen engineering badges from before. "Is this your fault Yang?" Coco accuses Yang as others on board overheard.

Yang looks away with shame and stutters "I, I. I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"If my hands weren't chained down I'd smacked you silly now," Coco complained with the rattling of her handcuffs. It then dawned on her "I'm now switching an Atlas uniform for an orange jumpsuit and believe me, orange is not the new black!"

Velvet looked at Coco with sad eyes "That's what you're worried about? We are going to lock up and your biggest concern is your fashion sense?"

"Stay quiet over their girls!" A guard yelled across the plane's cargo hold. Then suddenly there was a loud thud as the same guard trips on his boot laces and lands on the floor. "Goddamit!" He grumbled.

Yang's eyebrow raised with a curiosity and looked at Qrow sat across from her, "There has been an awful lot of bad luck recently."

Qrow looked at her and knew he was guilty, he had deliberately left his Aura suppressers behind. He's just made a dangerous move, but he knows Atlas is up to something in Mistral and doesn't like the idea of Yang in the middle of it.

A sudden bolt of lightning shot past the plan as it lights up everyone's faces with fright. The jets shacking was getting very uncomfortable for the passengers, even the pilots felt something unnatural about this storm. The jets shacking was getting very uncomfortable for the passengers, even the pilots felt something unnatural about this storm.

"Incoming call from Vale." The co-pilot reports, they listen in by their helmet radios. "You get that?" The co-pilot says worryingly, "this explains the storm." The co-pilot peeks his head over his shoulder to see Qrow sitting with the prisoners.

The pilot ensures him "we know how to keep an eye on him, Stay calm. When we land the security team will take him." But the co-pilot seemed more on edge with a cold sweat. He seemed to jump out his seat with a fight when a sudden red light flashed with a buzz on the controls. It was a warning light saying that the far-left jet side engine was about to fail, they still have three more so nothing to worry about.

However, that was a sudden breaking point for the co-pilot, he takes his belt off. "What are you doing?" The pilot said but the co-pilot didn't answer as he stepped out the doorway looking at Qrow, he upholsters his sidearm as Qrow glanced to look at him. The co-pilot must have figured if Qrow was dead his semblance wouldn't take the jet down and kill everyone.

The co-pilots arm snaps up firing a shot with his pistol at Qrow. Qrow jumped down to one knee just as he saw the gun. Rotten luck, the bullet bounced off Qrow's steel seat and hits one of the two guards dead canter of his chest. He gasped as he fell to the ground and the other guard confused raised his automatic rifle and yelled "FREEZE!" To the co-pilot. The co-pilot turned with his pistol still raised, the guard took that as a hostile action and fired his weapon. just at that moment the over pilot stood up at the worst time behind his co as the rifle shots passed through both their bodies at once and the jets control board plus some windows. In the hail of bullets fired the co-pilot managed to fire a single shot before he fell, was it luck that the single shot killed the second guard?

Coco yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The rest of the prisoners were frightened, some were intensely shaking with fear.

Yang looked left and right at the bodies with disbelief "oh my god..." She says with sad eyes.

Qrow stood up and straightened his uniform and looked at the situation they were suddenly in, in a plan losing altitude with no pilots. All he could say is "Well... Shit..." He sighed under his breath, it wasn't looking good. He thinks to himself I will not say it... Again, I will not say it... "What rotten Luck." He said it, he had forgotten this feeling and how much he really hates his power of bad luck.

 **Chapter 10 END**

Just my opinion but I think that out of all team RWBY and others, Blake is just the right challenge to fight Pyrrha. I say an actual fight no holding back it's a good 50, 50 chances for either of them if Pyrrha wins good for her but if she loses I think its a lesson that will build her to be unstoppable.

On a side note, who thinks Qrow should get a girlfriend that her power is luck? They cancel each other out then. They would be perfect for each other in an orderly life with just fate to follow in future.


	11. Chapter 11-Good Morning Mistral

**RWBY Hero's Rebellion Chapter 11 - Good Morning Mistral**

I'm very sorry about the wait and I really miss uploading chapters.

So, people may be wondering where I'm getting inspiration for this fiction. Well I'm pulling much of the premise by The Man in the High Castle. DC Injustice, Star Wars Rebels and recently Star Trek Discovery. You could probably see why I picked these out if you have seen them.

 **Ruby & Amber**

Ruby was walking with her red hood up in a huge crowd of people on the lower Mistral capital streets and was stunned st all the breathtaking sights of the city. Everywhere she looked is something new to her with a joyful feeling, she had never to her memory seen so many people in one place or such tall colourful buildings.

Amber was heard struggling to get through the crowd behind Ruby, "little red, wait up!" she called out.

Ruby stopped and turned to Amber, "This place is amazing but how, Aw!" just now someone almost ran poor ruby down without so much as an apology, the crowd was so dense people kept bumping into one another. Ruby continued her sentence, "How do people get through streets like this?"

Amber smiled looking at Ruby "Well you know. Use smiles, polite apologies aaand, Aw!" Another man's arm knocked through Amber and kept walking. Amber lost him in the crowd and frond at whoever that was, she then turned back to ruby with a smile and finished what she was saying, "And clearly pointy elbows."

Before they get trampled to death Amber suggests moving away. They walk and stand between the entrances of a cafe and a gift shop. Amber apologies, "Sorry Ruby but I can't seem to find Jaune anywhere, my contacts say his unit left his base yesterday evening with the junior Atlas Explorers."

Well that's just great, Ruby finally makes it out of that cave and this happens. "So" Ruby asked, "Where in the world did he run off too?"

Amber shrugs then looked around the street, something is off... Despite Romans talents It can't be this easy to walk openly in an allied state such as Mistral. Something was off she could feel it.

Amber spaced out, she looked around her and then grow paranoid. Her eyes flicked left and right, in the crowds it felt as though people were watching or there were hidden cameras in stands and items. Over a thousand people were walking in every direction on the street and every sound seemed to catch Ambers attention and everyone moving she saw as a potential threat. Amber had forgotten how hectic her paranoia is, she was so court up in taking Ruby she forgot that she must be careful. Or perhaps Amber is far too careful and she's suffering from terrible anxiety, living under ground with everyone gunning for you every day does that.

In her fear' things started getting blurry and all the sounds started to become deafening. Amber felt as though she was having a panic attack, holding still with a cold sweat. Until Ruby's voice seemed to pull Amber back to the world, "auntie Amber? Auntie?"

Amber seemed to have awaken from sleep, she calmed herself looking into Ruby's silver eyes. "We should leave." Amber says to Ruby and her surprise. "We leave the city outside to the meet up point and wait for Roman to take us back home." Amber took Ruby by the arm and started to walk back the way they came.

Ruby confused with disappointment asked, "Amber wait we just got here. What about Jaune?"

"Sorry to disappoint Ruby but we've got to go." Amber afraid, holding Ruby tightly like a mother dragging an unwilling child to school. Really sorry Ruby, I shouldn't have had my feelings get the better of me. I've got to keep us safe.

 **Blake & Pyrrha **

"Left, right, left right! Company! …HOLT!" Commands are being yelled across the Heaven academy drill yard. Thirty cadets stomping their feet at attention upon command, another thirty cadets who finished drill entered the academy being assigned rooms.

Blake hide herself behind the curtains and peaked her eyes out looking at these arrivals. Pyrrha stood next to her more surprised than Black, "They wear not supposed to be here until next week."

Blake was trapped inside the academy, being seen now would be terrible so she had to find a way out. "I need to get out and join my unit." Blake says to Pyrrha, they looked at each other with cold looks. Pyrrha seemed off she had something to say, "What?" Blake said.

Pyrrha stepped back and braced herself foe what she is going to say, "Promise you won't be mad, but." What Blake broke away from the curtains to get closer to face Pyrrha probably. "Things are moving faster than expected, the White Fang are being transferred here, tomorrow."

That can't be good, Blake had a rough idea what this is about, "You cannot be serious? Pyrrha they are trainees, they are not ready."

Pyrrha seemed to snap, "And neither are we! But something is coming Blake, somethings got Fist and Sienna scrambling scared for troops and they don't want to take chances." Pyrrha remembered inside voices as she kept her voice down, the cadets are walking the hallways. "It's going to happen Blake, sooner than expected and I'm sorry."

What is happening? That is all Blake could think of, looks as though Mistral and Atlas are closing in on them. But how, what? "They are practically already in control of the continent."

Pyrrha and her group had an idea, "Practically isn't good enough, they seem to be preparing to annexe the continent. The number of soldiers being garrisoned in the kingdom are increasing every half a year and the number of ships on patrol are way over agreed upon numbers." Since the end of the Great War it was only a matter of time, surprisingly Mistral lasted this long to begin with.

What infuriated Pyrrha and her group is that the government are just sitting, completely unaware that they are ready to hand the kingdom over. Not even denying anything, they are just waiting... It's painfully obvious for people not on antidepressants or taking low levels of it. The aristocracy of politicians in the Mistral government have become wildly corrupt and dysfunctional. Whatever the case, if the government is too stupid, blind, afraid or perhaps bribed. All signs are clear, Atlas takeover of the continent is inevitable.

Blake had to relent to what was to come, that is Atlas is coming she then asked Pyrrha, "What is the plan? Even if we take the city there is still the rest of the world. There will obviously be a counter attack shortly after and where will the supplies come from?" After making this point, Blake asked. "What is the point Pyrrha? We will lose the city shortly after, a week at best."

Pyrrha agreed however she had a counter point, "The Rebellion has me, we use the Atlas antidepressants to our advantage." Blake then realised the advantage of using this. Pyrrha continued "I'm a Popular figure in most of the world. As I speak to the world using intelligence and reason people will listen, once I tell Remnant to rise up."

Pyrrha smiling while Blake finishes the sentence for Pyrrha, "All of Remnant will be in a state of disobedience, shaking Atlas to the core…" it seems so obvious, once Pyrrha speaks on communications the damage will be done. "Forget a week we could hold the city by a year, more than enough time to settle for peace."

Pyrrha nods, happy that Blake court on quickly, this world disobedience plan will disrupt every aspect of Atlas. Everything from transport, military, intelligence, construction, food and production. everything will be pushed to the limits. Atlas will understand that the cost to recover will be far more expansive then creating compromise with all the cities.

Understanding the great opportunities ahead they both realise. This, Is, Happening. They feel as though they are about to break into dance. Blakes heart starts to race that a Rebelling is actually happening, "We just can't handle any mistakes at this point, we need to keep things clean just until tomorrow."

Just as Blake finished what she was saying the room door swept open and a blue eyed, blond halfwit stumbled in clearly lost. Pyrrha and Blake froze with fright to see this boy carrying three heavy rucksacks, wearing an Atlas Cadet uniform. The silly fool was Jaune struggling to carry the heavy bags he had bumbled himself in at the worst time, "Excuse me, I'm in the wrong room, aren't I?" then with a clear look he noticed, "Hay… I know you, right?" Jaune accuses Blake.

Pyrrha rushed with her power to slam the door shut while Blake drew her weapon, pointing the gun to Jaune. The unfortunate boy drops the bags with hand in the air, he stutters "HayHayHay I know what this looks like but. The funny thing is."

Blake didn't let him finish as she slammed him to the door pressing the muzzle of her gun to his throat. Jaune Squirming in pain of it pressed hard to his neck gasped. Blake enraged suggests, "We kill him here." Grinding her teeth.

Pyrrha stepped in quickly to calm Blake down, taking hold of Blakes wrist. "No! don't kill him here!" Yelled then she hushed Blake to stay quiet.

Jaune frightened at the threats says to the two of them, "Please don't kill him anywhere. I'm one of you."

"You'll say anything to save yourself." Blake calling this boy a liar.

Pyrrha on the other hand had a good judge of character, "Wait a minute Blake, let's hear him out."

Blake was stunned of what she was saying, "He saw us, it's too risky."

Jaune pleaded, "I won't tell, I promise. Especially whoever this is."

They look at him confused, Pyrrha asks "Youu, don't know who I am?"

Blake shakes her head, "He is playing you." Blake is not falling for it.

Pyrrha then questions, "Why would he recognise you but not me?"

That is, a very good point… Jaune more confused asked, "Should I know you?" he points to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, not one for boasting says, "Well I did graduate the top of my class at Sanctum."

Jaune unaware what that was, "Really? never heard of it…"

Pyrrha than mentioned one of her most recent achievements, "I've won the Mistral Regional Championships three years in a row, just one year away from a world record."

Jaune shrugs, "The what?"

Blake still holding her weapon to his neck unimpressed frowning says, "She's on the front, of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box…" Unimpressed Blake.

Finally, it kicks in Jaunes head and he gasps, "Gasp. That's You? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha blushes with a half-smile, "Yeah, that was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't that good for you."

Blake frustrated at the two of them says, "Can we please get back to reality?" Blake looked at Pyrrha with concern, "You are way too trusting Pyrrha. He's wearing an Atlas uniform, we can't trust him in our team."

While Pyrrha was starting to like this guy, she couldn't argue with Blake on the matter. "What the hell are we supposed to do? Pyrrha said.

Can't kill him here, can't kill him anywhere... Think, think. Then it came to Blake, "it's only till tomorrow. We keep him prisoner, they won't suspect anything if he's gone for less than a day, right?"

That was an idea Pyrrha could get behind however Jaune was uneasy, "Wait, what's happening tomorrow?"

Blake grabs Jaune's shoulder then shoved him around to tie his hands back. "Wouldn't you like to know boy Atlas."

Pyrrha had the perfect hiding place, she moved to the back of her room then opened her closet and brushed things aside to reach its floor. She then lifted the floor out and underneath was a small space, a tiny box that they could fit in. Blake and Jaune sat facing each other with their backs straight but couldn't starch out their legs.

it seemed like it was built for half a person and it had two full bodies in. Pyrrha apologised for the tight fit, "Sorry for this, I'll be back at the end of the day. Until then, stay quiet and safe down here."

Pyrrha then closed the opening and hid the spot best she could. While inside it was completely dark, Blake and Jaune bent their heads pressed to one side against their shoulder. Agonisingly cramped and uncomfortable, Jaune still had his hands tide while Blake still had her weapon pointed to him.

Blake now realising that this will last the entire day is a bad idea and she would rather hide anywhere else then here. "You better behave yourself boy, I am as miserable as possible in this."

Jaune looking at Blake's glowing Faunus eyes did just that, "I need to go to the bathroom..." He says with regret.

At this moment, if Blake had the space to hit her head to the wall in misery it would be now.

 **Weiss Schnee**

"Aw, aw." Weiss groaned as she wakes up painfully all stiff, her eyes held tight shut. She slowly opens her eyes but blurry vision, it begins to become clearer. Looking up from her bed she could see a strange girl with green eyes and curly orange hair looking and over Weiss smiling as she comes into focus. Weiss shocked, jumped with fright "Braa!" Then great Regret! Pain! Shouldn't have moved! Weiss was raging in her head with agony.

The strange girl identifies herself, "Salutations ma'am! My name is Penny it is a pleasure to meet you and I'll be your doctor for today..." Weiss sits herself up and feels her neck brace, she could also feel stitches around her body, arms and legs. Penny continues to speak, "Well I should have introduced myself before, but I couldn't because, well you were unconscious."

Unconscious? Weiss was thinking, then it came back to her "Oh right, the crash." Penny helped Weiss to her feet, "You're not in my crew." Weiss says as she examines this Penny girl, "Wait, Penny. You're that project I read about? But I was told you were combat ready not a doctor."

Penny nods and smiles, "But I am combat ready, I was designed to apply advanced combat medicine while deployed in the battle field."

Weiss figured to herself you can't judge a book by its title but in this case by its cover, Penny looks like a skinny school girl. Weiss noticed she was in her captions cabin, she then noticed her uniform was removed and had on a hospital gown. "What happened to my clothes?" Weiss asked.

Penny points to the trash, "I had to use medical scissors to safely remove your clothes." Weiss then started to stretch and move more freely. "Ma'am please try not to move so much."

She took no notice to the doctor's orders as Weiss changed into a fresh cadet clothes that were not her rank. She finished and noticed Penny was still standing there, smiling. "What?" Weiss asked.

Penny seemed to freeze, "Just making sure you are well, you are my first patient after all."

Weiss questioned, "Your first?" A doctor with no experience at all? That's worrisome.

Penny nods "my very first time activated on the field. It was a resounding success, before I began I calculated that you had a twenty-seven percent chance of survival."

Weiss froze in shock "Twenty! Twenty seven percent!" Weiss Yelped.

Penny continued to nod and smile like it was nothing, "Yes, I was sceptical on success at first. But modern medical science, prayers from your crew plus a few pints of your brother's blood with much duct tape. You managed to pull through Captain, it was almost like a miracle if I believed in such." Penny says with a joyful tone while speaking faster towards the end of the sentence.

"That part near the end, what was that about my brother?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing! Hiccup..." Penny quickly denied and bounced with a little hiccup then held her hand over her mouth.

Righhhht. Weiss had no time to waste, she had to find out what's been going on with the ship since she lost conscious. She opens the sliding doors of her room and at that very moment members of the crew shot to Weiss like rockets.

Neon yelled out, "CAPTAIN YOUR ALIVE! and now Flynt owes me twenty." She grinned. "I'm ready to get you back to speed captain." Neon ready to report. As other cadets where shocked and relived to see their captain again, they gather round. But time could not be wasted now so Weiss sends them instantly back to work.

But Flynt came along and stayed, he had a sorrowful look on his face. He ordered Neon, "Neon, take a walk." She complied and left, Flynt then looked at Weiss. "Ma'am theirs something you should come and see…" Weiss had her worries and suspected what this means. She was taking through the open doors of the cargo hold and outside she could feel a great chill in the air and see clear as day. Six freshly dug graves, Weiss looked at them with shame and her heart sunk.

They were likely killed in the crash, Flynt felt as bad as Weiss looked at them with sorrow, "Captain, three of them are cadets and the others are the scientist we captured, only a couple survived."

Weiss didn't want this talk now, emotion would run high and that attracts Grimm. She had to get everyone focused on getting to safety, a plan to draw their attention and mourn the loss later. "Assemble the seniors, we will discuss our next plan of action."

Flynt nods, with an understanding of Weiss's reasoning but still almost had a tear on one eye of this feeling.

As they turn to the ship the day was coming to an end and Neon rushed to them with a bright rainbow on her back. She stopped to Weiss and Flynt with disturbing news, "Captain, you've got to see this, The Scientists have something totally uncool in the lab!" She then took off as fast as she could back to the ship.

Weiss and Flynt look to one another confused of what this could be, they then ran after her to investigate. Inside Weiss and Flynt walk to the lab door ready. They open the door and Flynt peeks his head in to say, "Ok that it's totally Messed Up." Weiss cringed at the sight of it.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

"What is this?" Darkness, Yang felt darkness everywhere.

"Everything is cold… Everything is… Dark, where am I, what is happening?"

Yang could hear a voice that seemed to be in great distance away, "YANG! DO NOT GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Yang awakened in pain with Coco over her applying CPR. A rush of lake water shot out of Yang's mouth, choking her as it came gargled up.

"Thank the gods, we almost lost you there. You were actually dead for several minutes Yang." Velvet poorly comforting Yang as she was clearing her throat.

Coco stood up and stepped away and spat at the ground as others watched Yang. When she's finally calmed down, Yang had a good look around and she saw all the prisoners on the jet where here and safe. It was freezing cold everybody was on a lake shore in the continent of Mistral. Then Yang remembered, the jet she and everyone was in come down into the lake while a storm was going on. Worst part was almost everyone were chained to their seats and as the jet tipped over, everyone was hanging upside down as the water was rushing up to them.

Disorientated Yang scoffs out her uncle's name, "Qrow! Where's Qrow?" Yang rushes to her feet unsteady.

"I'm here kid, not to worry." Qrow walks through the group, "Glad your alright kid." He then handed Yang a Hand gun from one of the previous guards. She took it and clocked the gun back to see that it was loaded. "I've got to contact Oz for pick up but it's not safe here. All of you are going to have to move north for now."

Coco protested, "Your leaving? Its freezing and were all wet!" This far north there is no snow but the temperature is very cold getting close to winter.

Qrow has no time for this, "Build a fire, get dry and quickly get moving. The storm likely thrown off scans as we went down so we have a head start." Qrow walks forward to the forest away from the group. "Also make yourselves more weapons while you're at it."

Just as Qrow was reaching the cold forest Velvet called out to him, "What if we run into Grimm?"

Qrow stepped into the shadow of the thick woods and yelled over his shoulder, "That's what the weapons are for!" He instantly disappeared in the brush and five small birds and a raven fly out of the trees heading south.

In the silence the group of fifteen escaped prisoners evaluating the situation look at their surroundings. One thing Qrow left out was who is leader? Coco still holding hard feelings for Yang's actions was thinking of heading south. Coco stood with Yatsuhashi, Fox, Velvet and two over prisoners related to them.

A stalemate had started, it could be the largest group is the deciding factor or they could split up. Witch would be dangerous for everyone. One has to convince the other to stay together or risk death in the wild.

Yang standing with her loyal tank crew from the cadets warns Coco and her team. "Don't think about it Coco, Atlas will never let this go."

"And Who's fault is that Yang?" Coco blaming her, "if it wasn't for you none of this would be happing but you had to go and stick your nose in private Atlas business!"

Yang remembered the Atlas lab and felt a chill down her back, "You have any idea what I saw? It was awful... words could not describe what Atlas did in there."

Then in a surprising move by Velvet she switched sides, Coco with shock asked. "Velvet, Why? We can go back and clime innocence but if you go now that's it... Traitors forever."

Velvet looked to the ground contemplating then to Yang, she looked back at Coco with her answer. "I didn't see what Yang saw but I know. I know what they are doing in there is wrong." They looked at her and sew the seriousness in her eyes, "They had me look at the Paladin cameras for a lesson. As everyone watched the demonstration, I could see the empty paladin and I could tell what it was for."

Yang stood forward to velvet, "What they did to that poor boy... Cutting him down to size, fixing all those wires and tubes trough his body and building him into the Paladin like hardware was not right..." It sickened Yang and everyone else felt it too.

Velvet was surprised, "Oh Gods, that's way worse then I imagined!" Wait What? Everyone asked.

Yang was now surprised by Velvet surprise, "You said that!? You... Never mind you get the picture now."

Although it was different from what she thought Velvet remained where she was with Yang. There were a few seconds of silence, Coco breaks silence watching Yatsuhashi walk to Yang, "Hay, wait." then Fox joined and now Yang had the majority of the group. Coco stood alone upset by her close academy friends leaving her.

Yang made another attempt to convince Coco to walk north with her, "Coco what they did to that boy could happen to anyone of us, he could be someone we have met but not know about it." Coco took deep breaths, Yang continued to speak. "I know what I did was unfair getting all of you involved but that was not my intention. And now Atlas will see this crash as an escape, we are now guilty in there eyes."

Coco lashed out, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She needs to think, Coco clenched her fist. "I know Atlas has its faults, but I never wanted to get in anyone's way. I didn't want to fight I just wanted to live my life..."

Yang could see how let down Coco was, Yang walked to the side so that she could speak to everyone. "I know that you do not feel safe right now especially wanted by Atlas, but I know the resistance has a safe place that can provide all that you need and stay hidden if you want."

Yang's speech wasn't much but it had the effect for people that wanted food, warmth and safety.

"That sounds like a great deal to me." A charismatic voice from the other prisoners said, it was someone they haven't met yet. A female stranger comes out to Yang, "We get to safety, your friends will hide us till things cool down?"

Yang nods, "Yes, we have not met before. You're not an academy student. What where you arrested for?"

The mystery girl casually says, "mostly thieving."

Velvet asked, "Atlas is sending you to another continent for steeling?" Curious she asked.

The girl looked over her shoulder and brushed her mint green hair back, "I'm very good at thieving." She turns back and reached out to Yang to shack hands, "the names Emerald, Emerald Sustrai. It is a pleasure to meet you Yang." They smile and shack hands.

It seemed Yang had the majority of group on her side, despite Coco's feelings she didn't like the idea of going south alone. She stood alone facing the south and was afraid of traveling in any direction really.

However, Velvet had the right idea to comfort her friend, she whispers in Yang's ear and her eyes light up. They both smile and wink at each other, Yang waved and called out, "Hay Coco!" she turned and looked at them, Yang grind. "You do know that you can wear whatever you want now right?"

Coco couldn't help but laugh, "Well why didn't you open with that in the first place?" The cheerful change of attitude was an act. She was still mad but wasn't dumb enough to walk away on her own. What will she do and become later depends entirely on what happens next.

A fake smile… Yang caught on to that and so did others. She will have to keep an eye on Coco for the safety of the group.

 **Chapter 11 END**

* * *

Recently I said something about Qrow should have a girlfriend that has luck powers. This was an idea I had a while back I'd like to tell you. When I first came to this site I was planning to make one of three fanfics. The first was an OC called Future Kingdom, and that one was about refugees dreaming to build their own kingdom one day but that failed after five chapters and I took it down because waay to many spelling errors, even for me it was a lot. The second was this one, the Rebellion series that you have been reading (Thank You) and you know how that goes. The third was about Qrow, The Secret Son.

Secret Son was about a boy named Robin Branwen, he was a human born to a cat Faunus mother code named Mocking Bird. The idea on him being human was that it was a genetic thing like one out of three hundred thousand would be born human if one of the parents or grandparents was human. A part of him would wish he was a cat Faunus like his mother, he'd say "I'd be damn cute with cat ears but sadly I'm not cute, ... I'm deadly."

Back to the story, the plan was that a young Qrow lost to a girl in the vital festival. Qrow was expecting his bad luck would be his advantage however he realised to late that she had luck powers that cancelled his bad out. She didn't need her power to win and so that became a life lesson for Qrow. She wouldn't win the contest either and she later met up with Qrow. They then talked about their wounds and on the night of the closing ceremony, stars, fireworks with a little alcohol they both sneaked in. They then had a romantic evening at the top of Beacon Tower.

Robin is a big mix of characters. Kratos, the Punisher and Oberyn but lately I finished AC Origins and I think he is more closely related to Bayek. Mix up all four characters and you have a cool, patient, chill guy with style but blood fury vengeance. He is also tolerant and accepting of others. As a person to others he's a good guy to have a drink with, while working he is an antihero that finishes the job but when he reaches his enemy's he becomes a greater villain then his foe. More on why Robin is vengeful later. thinking about it now Robin does seem to be a bit heavy but I couldn't really think past that point.

 **Brave Hearted Hero or Cold Hearted Evil, he is what he is.**

If you're interested in taking this story idea for yourself then go to my profile page where I've put as much detail as I could think of to work with. It's all their I believe, his weapons, powers and appearance plus personality. If you want to ask about it then PM me what you want to know, and I'll answer.


End file.
